Crónicas Hiccstrid
by Fantasy Branca Snow
Summary: Serie de one-shots, dreabbles y mini fics. AU, Semi AU, song fic, canon y lo que se me ocurra a mi y a ustedes, se aceptan ideas. Cap 9: Especial de navidad. Snoggletog no es solo una época para beber hasta cansarse y entregar regalos, este año también fue época de sorpresas y los mejores regalos para algunos. Rated T, Hipo/ Astrid. Entre 18 y 19 años. Romance.
1. Todo por amor

**tu dragón no me pertenece, yo solo escribo esta historia utilizando sus personajes, por pura diversión. Si algún personaje no pertenece a la película, serie o libros, es invención mía.**

 **¿Un Semi AU?**

 _TODO POR AMOR_

Acostada en la cama, con el pelo desordenado y la frente sudorosa, Astrid cargaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

La pequeña criatura dormía plácidamente, llenándose del calor que le proporcionaban los brazos maternos y el latido del corazón de su madre le servía como una bella canción de cuna que le ayudaba a dormir y tranquilizarse.

Astrid acaricio los mechoncitos rubios de la bebé. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Hipo había terminado de despedir y agradecer a todas las mujeres que ayudaron en el nacimiento de su hija.

Se acercó a su esposa, y se sentó con ella en la cama. Ambos apreciaron embelesados el fruto de su amor.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si creía en el amor a primera vista?- Preguntó el castaño.

Astrid se rio un poco recordando el momento –Sí, me dijiste que te parecía estúpido enamorarte de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocías, solo con verlo.

-Bueno, ahora cambie de opinión. Sí existe el amor a primera vista.

Ambos se sonrieron para luego cambiar la mirada a la pequeña que se removía entre los brazos de su madre. No hacía mucho que la joven rubia había dado a luz a la pequeña.

-¿Hablaste con tu padre? ¿Le diste la noticia?

-Aun no. Nadie más que la parteras lo saben, mañana mi padre, los tuyos y los chicos vendrán a conocerla.

-¿Crees que Estoico… se sienta decepcionado? Ya sabes, todos esperaban un varón- Comento con tristeza.

-¿Todos? ¿Estás segura My lady?

-Todos excepto tú, que como siempre tenías que hacerte el psíquico y decirme que seguro seria niña- Comentó con gracia.

-Niña he igualita a ti. Ambas igual de hermosas.

Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, he Hipo apretó a su esposa contra si en un abrazo. La chica tomo la mano del castaño y la beso, está aún seguía roja, con claras marcas de dedos.

-Perdón…

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo dices por apretarme tan fuerte durante el parto que creo que me rompiste cuatros dedos? No tienes que disculparte.

-Tú no sabes lo que dolía.

-Oh créeme que si lo sé- Respondió frotándose con la otra mano donde su lady le apretó tan fuerte que le dejo sus dedos marcados. Astrid le dio un codazo y el castaño solo le respondió riendo y con un beso en el hombro.

-Hablando en serio Hipo. ¿Crees que se decepcionen?

-¿Tu estas decepcionada?

-No.

-Yo tampoco. Y mi padre tampoco lo estará, solo… se sorprenderá. Después de todo los Haddock somos una línea de jefes hombres. Y aquí _mi_ _pequeña lady_ llegó a romper con la tradición- Comento con gracia – Mi padre la amara, al igual que todos.

Astrid le sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

-Gracias My lady- Ella solo lo miro esperando a que continuara –Me has hecho el hombre más feliz, no importa lo que piensen los demás, a mí me tienes más que encantado.

La nueva pareja de padres se tapó con las colchas, Hipo apago la luz de la vela y abrazó a Astrid contra su pecho mientras ella encontró la forma de acomodar a la pequeña en sus brazos. La nueva familia durmió aquella noche, disfrutando del calor de estar todos juntos.

El día que les esperaba seria en definitiva largo.

(&=&=&=&)

Un joven chico castaño de 20 años corría en plena noche estrellada, por las calles de Berk, claramente con la respiración acelerada, y muy nervioso.

-¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?- Regaño este a su padre, que se encontraba en la misma carrera que la suya.

-No sabía cómo.

-He irónicamente justo al último momento las palabras te llegaron.

El mayor calló, no tenía caso discutir con su hijo, después de todo tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde el nacimiento de su _Pequeña lady._ Al día siguiente de su nacimiento, los padres de Astrid, Estoico y sus amigos fueron a conocer al "Heredero", encontrándose con una bella Heredera, la primera que Berk tenía. La impresión del momento los sumió a todos en un incómodo silencio hasta que Brutacio grito "Les dije que era niña" y todos salieron del shock abriéndole paso a la emoción.

Estoico parecía el más emocionado, para alivio de la joven madre. Estaba sumamente feliz con su primera nieta y la primera heredera de Berk.

Pero además de eso, Patán, Patapez, Brutilda, Bocón y el jefe, debieron entregarle al rubio cada uno una bolsa con cinco monedas de oro, al parecer se habían apostado el sexo de bebe, siendo el rubio gemelo el único que aposto por una niña. Patán maldecía su suerte; Brutilda, Bocón y Estoico estaban pasmados por como el chico les ganó; mientras que Patapez estaba como loco revisando sus "cálculos", ya que alego que en una familia en la cual habían tenido descendencia masculina durante 400 años, eso no cambiaría ahora.

Hipo salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su hermosa esposa hablando con una chica pelicastaña.

-¡Astrid!- La nombrada se despidió de la otra chica al escuchar el grito de su esposo. Al darse la vuelta fue sorprendida por Hipo cuando este la tomo de los hombros y le planto un beso en los labios. -¡Dioses My lady! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Tendría que estar de otra forma?

La pequeña niña se removió entre los brazos de la rubia, quien la arrulló y le susurró para que se calmara. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hipo tomó a la pequeña, y comenzó a lanzarla al aire frente la atenta y preocupada mirada de la joven madre, aunque la pequeña solo riera por los juegos de su padre.

Al final, Hipo la tomo en un fuerte abrazo, y le daba pequeños y preocupados besos en el cuellito y la carita. Para luego volver a abrazarla y no soltarla.

-¿Mi amor, sucede algo?

El castaño salió de su ensoñación, acarició una de las mejillas de su lady con cariño, para luego mirarla con mucha preocupación.

-Necesito que te vayas y te quedes en casa hasta que yo te diga.

-¿Qué?

-No, no, no. Olvídalo, en casa no. Ese será el primer lugar al que ira. Ve a casa de Brutilda y por favor hazme caso cuando te digo que no salgas.

Hipo le volvió a dar a la niña, mientras la rubia solo miraba con confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero… por qué?

-Astrid escucha yo

El cuerno comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo al joven chico, este gruño para sus adentros.

-¿Qué sucede?- Volvió a preguntar la alarmada madre. La gente del pueblo corría hacia el puerto, ya que el sonido del cuerno quería decir que llegaban visitas.

-My lady, confía en mí, ustedes vayan con Brutilda. Las veré allá en una hora.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el chico salió corriendo rumbo al puerto. Por un momento Astrid consideró seguirlo, pero recordó que no solo estaba ella, sino también la pequeña en sus brazos, la cual había jurado proteger a costa de todo. Si Hipo las quería a salvo era por algo, y confiaba en él más que nada en este mundo. Por lo cual se dirigió a casa de su rubia y loca amiga.

(&-&-&-&)

En el puerto, hombres, mujeres y dragones se habían reunido para atender a los visitantes. La gente no parecía alarmada frente a los extraños allí ya que solo eran tres barcos.

-Hijo… ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó un preocupado Estoico.

-Las envié a casa de Brutilda. ¿Papá qué hago? No puedo tenerlas allí por siempre.

El pelirrojo posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo como signo de apoyo.

-Descuida Hipo. Todo estará bien.

Los barcos comenzaron a desembarcar, del más grande de ellos que parecía ser el principal, salió una plancha de madera, para permitirles a sus tripulantes bajar. Muchos hombres bajaron del navío, con diferentes cajas en sus fuertes brazos, por lo que parecía, las visitas tenían planeando quedarse un tiempo. Lo que solo sirvió para preocupar aún más al joven padre.

Del extremo superior de la plancha, se vio la figura de un hombre corpulento y fornido, de pelo blanco, con un corte militar, barbilla cuadrada y ojos azul grisáceos tan fríos que te calaban la piel hasta los huesos.

Hipo trago duró, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo y un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar. Pero contra todo pronóstico, se mantenía firme y derecho, con una expresión dura y los brazos tras su espalda.

El peliblanco descendió por la plancha a paso firme, sin titubeos de ningún tipo. Cuando terminó de bajar y se acercó a padre e hijo que esperaban "pacientes" su llegada, el castaño sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-¿Y la música…, los desfiles, carteles, danzas y todo lo que se requiere para recibir a tu padre, Estoico?- Preguntó sin expresión en el rostro.

-Lo siento padre. No hemos tenido tiempo de organizar mucho, no esperábamos tu llegada, sin embargo hemos preparado un festín en el Gran Salón.

-¿Y tú muchacho? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de volver a ver a tu abuelo?

-Por supuesto abuelo. Aunque me entere hace solo unos minutos que vendrías- Respondió dirigiéndole disimuladamente una mirada de reproche a su padre.

-Bien… - El hombre miro a un lado de Hipo, como buscando algo -¿Dónde están mi nieto y mi nuera?

El chico se sorprendió ante la mención de Astrid y su hija. En aquel momento sintió como las palabras abandonaban su boca de repente, quedándose callado y mirando al hombre, estupefacto.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no lo sabía? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a enterarme del nacimiento de mi nieto?

-No es eso- Contesto rápidamente Hipo –Solo que no pensé que estuvieras tan informado. Sobre lo otro… Como solo hace unos minutos me entere de tu llegada abuelo, no he tenido tiempo para ir por mi esposa y presentártela.

-Eso no es excusa muchacho, como tu mujer ella debería estar constantemente a tu lado.

-Astrid es libre de elegir. Ella tiene derecho de ir a donde le plazca, con quien le plazca, sin mi consentimiento. Confió plenamente en ella.

-Astrid… simboliza la preciosidad inusual y fuerza, "Diosa de la belleza". ¿Es de casualidad la hija de Bertha? ¿Jefa de la extinta tribu de los Bog-Burglar?

-Esa misma.

-¿Y cómo está eso de que ella es libre, que puede ir donde y con quien le plazca? Las cosas no son así muchacho.

-Todas las mujeres tienen aquellos derechos padre- Contesto rápidamente Estoico –Siempre los han tenido. Además de que muchas cosas han cambiado.

-Sí, los dragones. Aquella es otra noticia que me llego. ¿Cuándo creen que pueda conocer a mi nieto? Después de todo ni a la boda fui invitado.

-Todo fue muy apresurado padre. Los chicos tenían prisa por casarse. Entenderás que con Astrid de encargo no había tanto tiempo.

-La intimidad antes del matrimonio, veo que no te bastó con romper una regla muchacho- Hipo se mantuvó firme ante su abuelo, aunque por dentro su corazón empezara a latir tan rápido que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

Un hombre llego junto con ellos y para suerte del chico, distrajo al peliblanco.

-¿Le dijiste?- Susurro Hipo a su padre, más alejados del hombre.

-Tenía que hacerlo, ¿Qué excusa le daríamos entonces por no haberlo invitado a la boda? Además, a mí no puedes echarme toda la culpa. Tú eres el que se puso a hacer estupideces con Astrid antes de tiempo.

-Le estás diciendo estupidez a mi hija.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Claro que lo hiciste.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que s- Hipo se interrumpió a sí mismo y clavo su vista en un punto lejano. En aquel momento, la preocupación tiño su rostro.

-En lo que estábamos- Volvió el hombre. Sin notar como Hipo seguía con la mirada clavada en aquel punto.

-Por el momento vayamos al gran salón padre. En cualquier momento Hipo te presentara a su esposa. Mientras tanto enviare a algunos vikingos a que dejen tus cosas en una de nuestras casas para huéspedes.

-¿Para huéspedes? Sin desfile, bailes, caravanas y me hospedan en una casa de huéspedes. Como mínimo esperaba que mi nieto me diera un lugar en su casa. A ver si esa mujer _libre_ sabe cómo atender a su hogar.

Hipo, que ya había salido de su shock, aunque a veces daba leves y cortas miradas a su derecha, se tensó ante lo que decía su abuelo. Por supuesto que Astrid atendía su hogar pero no como otras mujeres, ella era una guerrera he Hipo jamás le quitaría eso.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada recargada de súplica a su padre.

-Padre, no te parece mejor ir conmigo. Después de todo hace mucho que no nos vemos. Hipo y Astrid son una pareja joven que aún se está acostumbrado a una vida de casados y deben de cuidar de su hij… de su familia.- Se corrigió antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, lo cual Hipo agradeció ya que su corazón se detuvo cuando imagino los mil y un escenarios posibles con aquella metida de pata.

-Veo que no me quieres en tu casa Hipo.

-Por supuesto que no es eso abuelo. Solo que como dijo mi padre, Astrid y yo nos casamos hace apenas unos cuantos meses. Además debes de estar agotado por el largo viaje y nosotros no tenemos nada preparado, y no creo que te guste despertarte en mitad de la noche con los llantos de bebé.

-¿Debería despertarme? Es la madre quien debería de manejar eso. O acaso tu _esposita_ no es capaz de manejar y cuidar a su hijo.

-Mi _esposita_ abuelo, es muy capaz de cuidar de su familia. Además te recuerdo que somos padres primerizos y por más experiencia que se tenga te aseguro que no es tan fácil calmar a un bebé cuando llora.

-Como sea- Hablo Estoico, ya que conociendo a Hipo haría lo que sea para defender el nombre de Astrid, mientras Eskol, su padre, siempre le llevaba la contra a las personas, más cuando estas defendían todo lo contario a sus propios ideales machistas. Y una discusión así no terminaría bien –Padre nosotros vayamos al Gran Salón, Hipo se encargara de que lleven tus cosas a mi casa.

Ambos hombres partieron, dejando atrás al joven castaño, que se dirigió corriendo entre la multitud de personas. Hacia casa de cierta rubia.

.

 _10 minutos antes…_

En cuanto Hipo se fue corriendo, Astrid se dirigió a casa de Brutilda, cuando toco la puerta, nadie le abrió, espero un rato pero nada. De seguro su amiga estaba en el puerto. Dudo un poco en si ir o no, pero no tenía ningún otro lugar ya que parecía que todo Berk quería ver lo nuevo que había. Ella solo iría, buscaría a la chica y se marcharía de allí.

Cuando llego se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas. Aunque al poco tiempo se arrepintió, ya que nadie parecía percatarse de ella y que llevaba a una niña de tres meses de edad en brazos, porque la empujaban sin fijarse si estaba bien o en quien era.

-Tilda-Dijo al encontrarla -Necesito tu ayuda.

-Shhhhh- La calló la otra rubia. –Hipo y Estoico hablan con un hombre. ¿Qué le pasa a tu marido Astrid? Nunca lo había visto tan serio- Agrego con un toque pícaro que hizo enfurecer a la otra chica. Pero si, efectivamente Hipo estaba muy serio. Parecía otra persona.

Al poco tiempo, el hombre se puso a hablar con otro vikingo, lo que al parecer su marido aprovecho para pelear con su padre.

En medio de su pelea, Hipo la vio, y con su mirada le dijo todo. Ella solo le señalo a Brutilda, dándole a entender que con ella ahí, no tenía a donde ir.

El peliblanco volvió a la conversación, y su marido le daba muchas miradas de preocupación.

El resto se la pasaron viendo a los tres hombres hablando y ella tratando de convencer a la otra rubia que se fueran. Cuando por fin lo logró, o más bien la obligó, con un " _te lo explicare luego_ ", por fin fueron a la casa. Aunque ni Astrid sabía que debía explicar cuando no tenía idea de porqué el estrés de Hipo.

.

-Entonces, déjame ver si entendí- Dijo Brutilda. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en la cama, con la niña recostada frente a su madre y jugando con las manos de esta. –Hipo interrumpió como loco tu conversación, para solo pedirte, sin sentido alguno, que te vinieras a quedar en mi casa y no tocaras el exterior por ninguna razón en este mundo. Y tú piensas que aquel hombre tiene mucho que ver.

-Exacto.

-Okey… esto esta raro. ¿Y qué harás?

-Él dijo que vendría en una hora, así que no ha de tardar en llegar.

Como refutando lo dicho por la rubia, la puerta de la casa dio un golpe al cerrarse, de las escaleras se escucharon varios pasos presurosos y en la entrada de la habitación aparecieron Hipo y Brutacio.

El pelicastaño corrió, tomo de los hombros a su lady y le planto un beso en los labios. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estuvieran siendo observados por los gemelos.

-Ahórrense lo cursi ¿Si?- Dijo Brutilda, mientras Brutacio miraba embelesado la romántica escena. Hipo y Astrid se separaron, aunque más por voluntad propia que por el pedido de la gemela.

-¿Me dirás ahora que sucede?

El chico suspiro y asintió levemente. Astrid se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la niña sobre su regazo.

-Brutilda, Brutacio vayan abajo a pelear- Ordeno la rubia madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?- Se quejó la gemela –No, me tuviste una hora aguantando tus lloriqueos de angustia y esta es mi habitación. Yo me quedo a ver esta novela.

La chica suspiro rendida y le hizo una seña con las manos a su marido para que empezara.

-Bien… ¿Por dónde empezar?

-¿El inicio?- Sugirió ella irónicamente. Genial, ni siquiera había empezado que ya se había enojado.

-Bien… ¿Recuerdas cuándo me preguntaste si mi padre estaría decepcionado porque Berk tendría una heredera y no un heredero?

-Aja.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que te respondí?

-Dijiste que todos la amarían.

-Sobre eso…- Hipo comenzó a rascarse la nuca, nervioso. Astrid se alteró al verlo así, presintiendo algo en verdad malo.

-¿Qué?

-Pues… la razón de que te pedí que te escondieras es mi abuelo. Hoy mi padre me dijo que él vendría y… digamos que le dijo sobre la razón de nuestra apresurada boda.

-¿El hecho de que Astrid y tu hayan tenido relaciones antes del matrimonio?- Dijo Brutacio.

-¡Brutacio!- Lo reto la abochornada pareja.

-Como sea- Siguió Hipo –En efecto, sí. Eso es lo que sabe, pero además vino a conocer a nuestro "hijo"- Resalto las comillas al final.

-¿Cómo que "hijo"?- Pregunto Astrid, haciendo el mismo gesto con las manos en aquella última palabra.

Hipo suspiro y se pasó las manos por el rostro –Seré directo My lady, mi abuelo espera un varón, él está convencido que hemos tenido un varón.

-Y dile la verdad- Hablo Brutilda utilizando un tono de obviedad.

-¿Creen que si fuera tan sencillo no lo hubiera hecho ya?- Todos callaron pensando lo dicho por el chico. –Astrid, mi abuelo es una persona en verdad muy machista. Él piensa que la mujer no tiene derechos y debe estar al pendiente de su esposo toda la vida. Y no aceptara que después de 400 años de un linaje masculino, nosotros hayamos llegado a romper con todas las tradiciones en 5 años y para colmo hayamos engendrado una niña. Tengo miedo, no sé qué pueda pasar…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes que pueda pasar?

-Es la verdad, no lo sé. Y tengo miedo, no sé cómo pueda reaccionar o… lo que sea capaz de hacer.

-¿Lo que sea capaz de hacer?

Nadie en aquella habitación sabía específicamente el significado de aquellas palabras. No sabían si imaginarse lo peor o una simple discusión familiar.

 **Holis…**

 **¡Apaguen las antorchas por fis, apáguenlas! Vengo en son de paz.**

 **Sé que hace como dos semanas que no actualizo "El orgullo de Berk o La vergüenza de Estoico", lo que pasa es que los jugos creativos de mi cerebro fueron tragados por el infierno. Estoy escribiendo el capi y estoy segura que lo que tengo hasta ahora les encantara. Y tengo muchos planes que los dejaran con la boca abierta.**

 **También sé que les dije que escribiría otras historias que por el momento no serían publicadas, para ayudarme con los bloqueos. Y que funciona hacerlo, funciona.**

 **Pero (siempre tiene que haber un maldito pero TTwTT) El horrible bloqueo lo tengo con todo en general. Este capi lo pude escribir solo porque (increíblemente) lo soñé.**

 **Y dejando a un lado mis explicaciones de mi bloque pasemos al origen de este fic.**

 **Como les dije, este capi lo soñé. No lo soñé entero pero si la parte esencial que le da origen a todo. Y lo crean o no era con los personajes de HTTYD.**

 **En síntesis mi sueño consistía en un abuelo machista (Eskol) que no aceptaba que Hipo y Astrid engendraran una niña. A Eskol lo definí justamente como lo soñé, al igual que a la bebe.**

 **Tal vez el hecho de haber empezado a soñar con HTTYD quiere decir que paso muchas horas en Fanfiction :P**

 **Este capi tendrá continuación (que no sé cuándo la publicare).**

 **Pasando a otro tema. Esto ya es algo muy cliché, pero serán una serie de one-shots de nuestra parejita preferida. Sin embargo hay una diferencia, en este fic publicare mini historias de amor Hiccstrid (Mini porque serán de menos de 5 capis).**

 **Si quieren la continuación de algún one-shot simplemente deben de pedir y se las daré.**

 **Volviendo a "El Orgullo de Berk o La Vergüenza de Estoico", tranquilos que yo siempre termino lo que empiezo. Puede que me tarde en actualizarlo pero lo seguiré a como dé lugar. Y con me tardare en actualizar, tranquilos que les aseguro que NO voy a tardar un año ni seis meses o tres. Solo son semanas en lo que cosiste mi retraso.**

 **Muy bien, creo que eso es todo. Y ya en serio, por favor, apaguen las antorchas. Aun me queda mucho porque vivir y escribir.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado el inicio de este nuevo fic lleno de ¿mini fics? ¿Eso tiene sentido?**

 **Como sea, ojala nos leamos pronto. Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus suculentos y sensuales reviews diciéndome que tal les ha parecido esto. CHAUSIS…**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Todo por amor 2

**Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, yo solo escribo esta historia utilizando sus personajes, por pura diversión. Si algún personaje no pertenece a la película, serie o libros, es invención mía.**

 _TODO POR AMOR_

Sentada en su cama, Astrid mecía a la pequeña niña mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía. Tomo la manito de la bebe, que yacía dormida entre sus brazos, y se la quito de la boquita, ya que la pequeña se estaba chupando el dedo antes de dormir.

Había tenido un ataque de pánico en casa de los hermanos Thorston, las últimas palabras de su marido la asustaron más que otra cosa. No importaba si era abuelo de Hipo, si ese maldito hombre se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a su hija, lo mataba.

Al castaño le había costado mucho calmarla y fue peor para poder sacarla de la casa. Ya que no quería encontrarse con ese hombre.

Hipo entro en la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a donde estaban su esposa e hija. Quiso acariciar la carita de la niña, pero al acercarse Astrid la aparto y se giro dándole la espalda.

-Dioses Astrid ¿Vas a seguir enojada? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

-Debiste decírmelo.

-¿Cómo te lo diría si me entere prácticamente 20 minutos antes de que mi abuelo llegara?

-Pero pudiste hablarme de él antes y sus… malditos ideales.

Hipo suspiro y se sentó en la cama junto a su lady, y la tomo de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo. –Lo sé ¿Si? Tienes razón, pude habértelo dicho. Solo… se me olvido. Podría decirse que estaba tan inmerso en mi felicidad que se me pasó por alto mi abuelo. Perdóname, pero tú ya me conoces my lady.

La chica froto su mejilla contra la mano de su marido, y este comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar. Le acaricio los labios y le dio un suave beso en estos, para luego unir sus frentes y cerrar los ojos.

-Nada malo pasara Astrid. Nuestro único dilema es ver la forma de decirle a mi abuelo la verdad.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

-No quiero asustarte my lady, pero… estoy 100% seguro de que no se lo tomara nada bien- Astrid suspiro con angustia, volvió a cerrar los ojos, apego su frente aun más a la de su marido y estrecho al bebe en sus brazos. –Oye tranquila- Susurro Hipo tomando su barbilla –Mi abuelo solo es un viejo amargado ¿Qué nos importa a nosotros su opinión?

La rubia le regalo una sincera sonrisa. Hipo tenía razón ¿Qué debía importarles la opinión de un viejo amargado? ¿Qué podía hacer el hombre? Como mucho un berrinche y oponerse a verla como su nieta. Y aunque eso le doliera, su hija no necesitaba de un amargado bisabuelo, cuando ya tenía tíos, abuelos, padres que la amaban y además Berk entero la adoraba.

Astrid junto sus labios con los de Hipo en tiernos besos que el castaño respondió gustoso. Pronto sus manos se juntaron mientras acariciaban la suave piel de la cabecita de la niña. Hipo llevo su mano a la mejilla de Astrid, acariciándola también y transmitiéndole seguridad.

Se separaron con un suspiro, los ojos aun cerrados y unieron sus frentes, con el cosquilleo en sus labios producto del largo y cariñoso beso. Hipo abrió sus ojos al escuchar la risa de su lady.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tienes tu?- Pregunto ella en tono de gracia.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que adoro tus besos. Ni de lo que me provocan.

-Si lo sé- Respondió ella y se inclino dejándole un pequeño beso en los labios. –Sé que te desarman-Volvieron a besarse disfrutando de su cercanía.

La pequeña se removió en brazos de su madre, haciendo que se separaran. Astrid la acuno entre sus brazos y se la pasó con cuidado al joven castaño. Este la tomo con prudencia y volvió a lanzarla en el aire, para luego atraparla, como hizo cuando estaban en el pueblo. De nuevo frente a la atónita y preocupada mirada de la joven madre, que sentía que se le saldría el corazón en cualquier momento.

Cuando Hipo dejo de lanzarla, la abrazo y le dio un beso en el cuellito, mientras que Astrid solo soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Dioses, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso.

-Eres una amargada my lady.

-Y tu un descuidado.

-Astrid, ella se divierte.

-Hasta el día en que se te caiga.

-Eso no pasara.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Y tu tampoco.

-Ay, a veces en verdad eres un idiota-Le quito a la niña de los brazos y empezó a arrullarla para que volviera a dormir, lo cual no tardo mucho.

La chica dejo a la niña en la cuna que estaba a un lado de la cama y la tapó.

-Bien ¿Qué planeas?- Pregunto ella.

-¿Panear con qué?

-Para decirle a tu abuelo.

Hipo se tiro en la cama y se tapó los ojos con un brazo. –Lo estoy pensando.

-Pues piensa rápido. Porque estoy segura que mañana mismo querrá conocerla.

-Thor… lo sé. Yo… hablare con mi padre y planearemos algo.

-¿Y yo que hago?

-Tu… emmm deberás quedarte en casa- Hablo pausadamente –Hasta que yo venga por ti.

-Dioses- mascullo –Bien…

Por Thor, definitivamente el día que les esperaba seria largo…

(&-&-&-&)

-Entonces… ¿Tu me ayudaras?- Pregunto el castaño a su padre. Ambos estaban sentados en los sillones de la nueva casa del jefe, ya que la otra la dejo para su hijo, su nuera y nieta. Hipo le pedía por favor ayudarlo a darle la noticia a su abuelo.

-Bien…

-¿Bien…?

-Te ayudare hijo. Aunque ambos sabemos que tu plan es que yo le diga.

-Yo estaré a tu lado, no te dejare solo.

-¿Y qué planeas?

-Si todo sale bien, se indignara tanto que se irá antes de conocerla.

-Hipo… Bien sabes que sigue siendo tu abuelo.

-Un abuelo con pésimos ideales machistas y de control sobre la mujer. Y que odiara a mi hija antes de conocerla. Oh y se me olvido decir que ME ODIABA de niño.

-Hipo, tu abuelo no te odiaba.

-Tú no lo viviste.

-Hipo… él solo es... exigente. Te entiendo hijo, yo antes también pensaba que tal vez mi padre no me quería, pero con el tiempo aprendí que él solo… es así. Y déjame decirte que noto que él te quiere mucho. Incluso más que a mí o cualquier otra persona.

-Siempre que venía de visita cuando yo era niño lo único que me daba era un caramelo, que le compraba a gitanos, por intercambiar un mísero doblón de cobre. Y después se quejaba, ¡en mi cara! Y me hacía sentir mal.

Estoico se río un poco -¿Y eso te parece poco? A mí no me traía nada. Como mucho me daba sus olorosos calcetines para que se los lavara en la laguna.

Hipo se rio un poco por las anécdotas de su padre, contagiando al adulto su risa.

-Se lo que te digo hijo. Tu abuelo te quiere, a su manera, pero te quiere. ¿Te imaginas si quiera lo que le debió costar darles esa moneda a los gitanos? ¡Gitanos hijo!, y tú sabes cómo es él.

-Lo racista, orgulloso, tacaño, cascarrabias…

-Y se lo trago todo, solo por un mísero caramelo para su nieto.

Hipo sonrió, su padre tenía un punto. –Al menos los caramelos eran ricos.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?

Asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, mientras volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos –Ojala mostrara ese amor con mi hija.

La puerta se abrió dando pasó a Eskol, padre e hijo se tensaron al verlo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto el hombre –Veo que no les agrada mi presencia.

-No es eso abuelo, solo nos sorprendiste.

-Claro… -Mascullo como quien no suena muy convencido –Supongo que ya tendrás todo listo.

-¿Todo listo?- Pregunto Hipo confundido. Y le dirigió una mirada a su padre, quien solo le hizo un ademan con los hombros, diciéndole así que tampoco sabía de qué hablaba el hombre.

-Para que me mude a tu casa.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que tu _mujercita_ y tú ya tendrán todo listo para que yo valla a quedarme este tiempo.

-Yo… no sabía que si querías ir… al final.

-Por supuesto que quiero ir.

Hipo le envió una mirada de súplica a su padre, como hizo la primera vez en el puerto.

-Padre, ya te dije que Hipo y Astrid son una pareja joven que

-No me vengas Estoico con tu discurso de la pareja joven. Solo me quedare un tiempo, debo conocer a mi bisnieto y ver si esa mujer está capacitada para cuidar de su familia.

Definitivamente, no había dudas de que no había forma de convencer al hombre.

-Bien… hablare con Astrid y preparamos todo- Dijo Hipo, rendido.

-Perfecto… ¿Y tú cuando planeas presentarme a tu mujer y a tu hijo?

El chico trago duro y los pelos se le pusieron de punta, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda –Hoy mismo… si así lo deseas…

-¿Por qué no querría?

Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, era hora de la verdad…

(&-&-&-&)

Fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la casa. La joven madre fue corriendo a abrir, rogando porque fuera su esposo y le dijera que su abuelo se fue y ella podía salir. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Brutilda.

-Ow- Astrid no pudo evitar decepcionarse por quien en realidad era su visita, sacándole así la sonrisa de la cara a la otra rubia.

-Linda forma de recibirme.

-Lo siento, solo esperaba a alguien más.

-¿Ya estas engañando a Hipo, Astrid?

-¡No seas idiota, por supuesto que no engaño a Hipo!

-Ya, no te alteres, solo era una broma.

La chica gruño por lo bajo y luego fue empujada por su amiga, que solo entro en la casa como si viviera allí, para luego tirarse en uno de los sillones, y subir sus pies a una mesa ratona.

-Si no me esperabas a mí, ¿Entonces a quién?

-A Hipo…

-¿Hipo? ¿No te parece que si hubiera sido él solo habría pasado en lugar de tocar?

-¿Algo parecido a lo que tu hiciste?

-Oye… yo primero toque.

El llanto de la bebe se escuchó desde la planta alta y la joven madre subió a atender a su hija.

Al bajar de vuelta, la traía en sus brazos, ya más calmada. Astrid se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a amamantarla, frente a la pensativa mirada de su amiga.

-¿No es raro?- Pregunto de repente la rubia de tres coletas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues… eso. ¿No lo sientes raro?

-No lo sé… ya me acostumbre. Tal vez en un principio, las primeras veces. Era nuevo, se sentía extraño, pero no por eso no me gusta.

Astrid se cubrió, apoyo a la niña en su hombro y la hizo eructar. Para luego mecerla hasta que volviera a dormir. En la puerta volvieron a escuchar se golpes, solo que la persona entro inmediatamente sin consentimiento alguna. Y esa persona era Brutacio, quien entro corriendo y tropezó con la mesa ratona donde su hermana tenia apoyados sus pies. Al pararse, Astrid se dio cuenta que el gemelo traía un pote de pochoclos con él, y se sentó en una silla al lado de Brutilda. Ambos empezaron a mirarla expectantes.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Queremos saber cómo sigue la novela. -Dijo el gemelo.

-Si Astrid, ¿Qué con el abuelo de Hipo?- Pregunto Brutilda con la boca llena de Pochoclos.

La rubia madre suspiro –Ahora Hipo habla con su padre y ambos hablaran con Eskol para darle la noticia. Según Hipo si todo sale bien, su abuelo se indignara tanto que se ira antes de querer conocerla.

-Valla- Dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

-Yo pensé que esto terminaría más interesante- Se quejó Brutilda.

-Yo también… que estafa. Bien…-Brutacio se paró y tomo de la mano a Astrid, levantándola también –Vamos al pueblo a ver si encontramos algo interesante.

-No- Dijo Astrid, zafándose del agarre del chico –No puedo salir, debo procurar que Eskol no nos vea.

-Ay, ya Astrid- Pidió la gemela –No seas tan aguafiestas. Si de todos modos el hombre ya se va ¿Qué puede pasar?

-No chicos pero…

La gemela tomó de la mano a la chica y la arrastro con ellos fuera.

Caminando por el pueblo, Astrid daba nerviosas miradas a todos lados, procurando no encontrarse con el hombre. Estrecho a la niña entre sus brazos y se alarmaba por cada ruido que escuchaba.

-Tranquila Astrid- Dijo la gemela.

-Si As ¿Qué puede pasar?

-Oigan que pasa en la casa del jefe- Pregunto Brutilda.

Los tres miraron en aquella dirección y la casa de Estoico estaba a rebosar de gente.

-Thor, un drama- Grito Brutacio. Y los gemelos volvieron a arrastrar a la chica con ellos.

.

 _5 minutos antes…_

Hipo y Estoico tomaron aire. Ambos estaban parados y mirando al hombre, listos para desatar la guerra en cuanto se diera la noticia.

-Abuelo escucha… hay algo que debes saber. Y muy probablemente no sea de tu agrado- Hablo el chico pausadamente.

-Hacen las paces con los dragones, le das suma libertad a tu esposa, intimidaste con ella antes del matrimonio y como si no fuera suficiente la embarazaste ¿Qué más has hecho Hipo?

-Escucha abuelo, yo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un efusivo Bocón.

-Hipo me entere que el viejo Eskol está aquí ¿Ya le has dado la noticia de tu hij…?- El herrero se interrumpió de golpe al ver al peliblanco parado en frente suyo.

-Estaba en eso Bocón- Mascullo Hipo rechinando los dientes y las manos en puños.

-¿A quién le dices viejo?

-¿Yo?- Se señaló a sí mismo –He…

-Hipo- Entro Patapez a la casa –Te he estado buscando, necesito tu ayuda con el inventario de los terribles terrores del correo aéreo.

-No es momento Patapez- Volvió a mascullar, sus puños se apretaban cada vez más y sus dientes rechinaban.

-No Hipo no lo entiendes pasa que…- Patapez comenzó a hablar sin parar de un montón de cosas de los pequeños dragones, mientras su abuelo discutía con Bocón por haberle dicho viejo y el pobre herrero buscaba escusas. Su padre se masajeaba la frente diciendo cosas que no llegaba a oír, pero claramente se quejaba. Al poco tiempo Patán llego diciendo que mágicamente se había roto el sistema contra incendios del arsenal de dragones. Y no falto mucho para que la gente fuera a ver que sucedía.

-Pero no fue mi culpa- Se defendía el pelinegro –Si Astrid no pasara tanto tiempo cuidando de la niña yo no…

-Ya basta- Grito Eskol. –Hipo ¿Quieres explicarme que sucede aquí? ¿De qué niña habla este chico? ¿Por qué tu mujer la cuida? Ella debería estar dedicada 100% a su familia.

-Emmm pero la niña es la hija de Astrid- hablo Patán con tono de obviedad.

-¡Patán!- Lo reto Hipo. Y como si no fuera suficiente, los gemelos entraron abriéndose paso entre la multitud y… Arrastrando de la mano a Astrid y la bebe con ellos.

-Déjennos pasar, traemos a la esposa de Hipo y su hija, tenemos más derecho que ustedes de ver este drama- Anunciaron los gemelos.

Al ver a la chica con la niña en brazos, Hipo sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-¿Hija? ¿Esposa? ¿Sistema contra incendios? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Se quejó Eskol.

El castaño respiro hondo, decidido a acabar con toda esa farsa… y matar a sus amigos luego de eso.

Le extendió una mano a su lady, que estaba nerviosa y dudosa viendo la situación. Ella la tomo con duda y se dejó atraer hasta al lado de su marido.

-Abuelo…-Hablo Hipo con calma. –Te presento a Astrid, mi esposa… y la niña en sus brazos, mi hija…

 **Taran taran. Un nuevo capi, sé que es tarde pero eme aquí escribiendo. ¿Les gusto? Espero sí.**

 **Como ven la cosa esta complicada, a este mini fic le queda solo un capi más y pasamos a otra historia.**

 **EvlR: Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y la verdad que como esto lo soñé, no sé me pasó por la mente el hecho de que pudiera estar relacionado con mi otro fic, por lo cual creo que no lo estaría. Y sip, lo soñé y con los mismos personajes de Como entrenar a tu Dragón ¿Puedes creerlo? En el prox capi aclarare específicamente cual fue la escena que dio origen a todo (ya que de alguna forma esa escena le dio origen al fic en general). Y tranqui que he tenido sueños tan raros que ni yo sabría explicarme a mí misma, pero bue, los sueños en si son raros y eso le da más sabor a la vida ;). Ojala te haya gustado este capi y nos leamos pronto. CHAUSIS.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a** **BloodbaneD4rkness , Codry16, Darkdeoz, Furia2567, Natulinda1999 y nahisasuhias.**

 **Gracias por los followers a Cathrina Frankeinstein, Codry16, Darkdeoz, Furia2567, Natulinda1999, evlR y** **nahisasuhias.**

 **En verdad muchas gracias a todos, lo crean o no me inspiran y ayudan a seguir, además de que me llenan de emoción.**

 **Espero nos leamos pronto chicos y les haya gustado el capi. CHAUSIS**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Todo por amor 3

**Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, yo solo escribo esta historia utilizando sus personajes, por pura diversión. Si algún personaje no pertenece a la película, serie o libros, es invención mía.**

 _Todo por amor_

Eskol había explotado a tal punto de echar a todos de la casa. Bueno… casi a todos. Los únicos que se quedaron, además de Hipo, Astrid y Estoico; fueron Patán, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda y Bocón, todos escuchando el drama familiar que se había armado, mientras comían de los pochoclos del gemelo.

Estoico se mantenía alejado de la situación, con su nieta en brazos, por precaución de cualquier cosa. No solo sabía del duro carácter de su padre, sino también del fuerte temperamento de Astrid que parecía temblar de rabia y miraba al hombre como si fuera una depredadora mirando a su presa y saltara a comérselo en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Cómo que hija Hipo?! ¡Explica que sucede aquí!

-Ya lo explique- Hablo firmemente, aun tomado de la mano de Astrid –Ellas son Astrid; mi esposa, y Asdis; mi hija.

-¡¿Hija Hipo?! ¡¿Hija?! ¿Qué estupideces dices?

-Ninguna estupidez abuelo.

-¿Me dices que esta… esta…- Eskol señalo a Astrid despectivamente –Mujerzuela, se atrevió a darte una niña?

Astrid exploto tras las palabras del viejo. Antes de conocerlo ya le caía mal y sentía ganas de matarlo, ahora lo mataría. Suerte que traía su hacha con ella siempre.

-¿A quién le dice mujerzuela? – Se zafo del agarre de su marido y se le acerco amenazante. –Escúcheme bien viejo, no sé quién se cree que es para hablarme así. Pero no permitiré

-Tu escúchame a mi niña malcriada. Los Haddock hemos sido un linaje de descendencia masculina por 400 años, y eso no cambiará ahora por tu culpa.

- _Lo mismo dije_ \- Hablo Patapez siendo callado con un "Shshhh" de parte del resto de espectadores.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Por tu culpa y de esa bastarda que estoy seguro ni siquiera es hija de mi nieto.

Todos quedaron en silencio tras esas palabras. Inclusive los padres de la niña se congelaron en su lugar, con los ojos como platos y procesando las palabras. Mientras Astrid discutía con el hombre, Hipo se había quedado alerta por si algo pasaba, sabía que ella necesitaba y debía dejarle a su abuelo las cosas claras, pero que el hombre dijera eso, nunca se lo imagino, a pesar de que sabía que era capaz de todo.

Astrid logró reaccionar antes que nadie y su mirada cambio a una de ira pura. Ahora sí, Eskol era hombre muerto.

La rubia se abalanzo contra el hombre pero fue detenida por el brazo de su esposo, que la sostuvo de la cintura.

-¡Suéltame Hipo!-Demando intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Debería darles vergüenza- La chica se detuvo, controlando la ira que la comía por dentro, y miro a Eskol, escuchando lo diría. –Hipo no puedes ser tan idiota. No puedes creer que esa niña sea en verdad hija tuya. No solo no puedes controlar a tu mujer sino que eres lo suficientemente ingenuo como para haberte dejado engatusar por esta cualquiera.

En un descuido Astrid se soltó del agarre de Hipo y se acerco al hombre.

-Oiga bien,- Dijo mientras le golpeaba el pecho con el dedo, desconcertando aún más al Eskol -Que yo no he engatusado a nadie. No soy una cualquiera y usted no es nadie para insultarnos ni a mí, ni a mi hija.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre levanto su mano y le dio una fuerte cachetada al la rubia, haciendo que esta se tambaleará hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Hipo la sostuvo y la mantuvo de pie.

Todos estaban en silencio, literalmente con la boca abierta, Brutacio incluso se había quedado con la boca llena de palomitas a medio masticar.

Al principio Astrid no lograba entender las cosas, estaba con la respiración errática, la mirada perdida en el suelo y los brazos de Hipo sosteniéndola. Cuando su mente reacciono en lo que había sucedido, no podía creerlo, nunca nadie le había pegado, ella era Astrid Hofferson, la chica más ruda y valiente de Berk. Al poco tiempo la indignación se fue para abrirle paso al odio, odio puro y sed de venganza.

Intento abalanzarse contra Eskol y matarlo, pero de nueva cuenta su marido la detuvo, sosteniéndola con un brazo por la cintura, la alejo del hombre y contra toda expectativa le propino un puñetazo a su abuelo. Que se tambaleo hacia atrás y choco con la pared.

De nuevo todos quedaron en silencio, con el hombre tocándose incrédulo la zona afectada, bajo su ojo.

-Ya te lo he dicho- Hablo el castaño apretando los dientes y haciendo aún más fuerte el abrazo hacia Astrid, como si intentara darle más valor a sus palabras con ese simple gesto, demostrando que no la dejaría por nada –Astrid es mi esposa y Asdis mi hija, no importa cómo se hayan dado las cosas. Así es, y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, acéptalo.

-No Hipo, el que no entiende eres tú. No puedes tener una niña, ¡no sirve!

-¿No sirve? ¡¿No sirve para qué?!

-¡Para gobernar Berk!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Simplemente porque no y punto!

La niña comenzó a llorar en brazos de su abuelo quien en vano intentaba calmarla. Astrid se acerco y la alzo arrullándola para que callara mientras Hipo y Eskol seguían discutiendo. Sin embargo Asdis parecía no querer guardar silencio, como si supiera que la mala vibra del lugar era por la intolerancia que su bisabuelo tenia hacia a ella, aunque la hubiera conocido recientemente.

-¡Calla a esa niña de una vez!- Grito Eskol.

-¡Eso intento, pero está nerviosa!- Grito la efusiva madre. Efectivamente, la niña estaba nerviosa, con el aire tenso que se había adueñado del lugar y los gritos de los vikingos allí presentes, además de que el nerviosismo de su madre y latir rápido de su corazón no ayudaban a que pudiera calmarse.

-¡Ya basta!- Grito Hipo a su abuelo –Si no puedes aceptar la realidad es tu problema- Fue al lado de Astrid y la tomo de la mano, dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Yo estoy feliz con mi familia, todos estábamos bien hasta que llegaste. El problema aquí eres tú, si las cosas no te gustan lárgate.

Al abrir la puerta, un par de vikingos chismosos cayeron al suelo, afuera de la casa estaba lleno de gente que quería escuchar el drama.

Sin importarle mucho, el castaño se abrió paso entre la multitud y la pareja se fue de ahí.

(&-&-&-&)

En la casa de Hipo, la pareja estaba en la cama. Astrid estaba sobre las piernas del castaño, recostada contra él, mientras el chico se dedicaba a pasarle un trapo mojado sobre la roja mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Hipo, acariciándole con el pulgar la mejilla.

-Ya te dije que no duele.

-Mentirosa- Astrid se rio un poquito y levanto su cabeza del pecho del chico, para dejarle un breve beso en los labios.

-Te amo- Susurro ella. Dándole varios y pequeños besos en los labios.

-Yo también te amo.

Hipo le devolvió los besos a la chica. Por primera vez en esos miserables dos días, por fin tenían un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Ellos disfrutaban de su vida llena de aventuras, con su adorada hija descansando en la cuna junto a la cama.

Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, haciendo que a joven pareja se separara.

-Dioses, justo ahora- Se quejó el castaño. Astrid se rio un poco y le dejo otro corto beso.

-Descuida, yo iré, de todos modos este día no podría ser peor.

Hipo se recostó completamente en la cama, agradeciendo que la chica se levantara. La rubia se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la puerta, al abrir se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto, mordiendo las palabras con desprecio y viendo fijamente a Eskol.

-Para mí tampoco es un gusto verte- Respondió con desprecio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Vine a quedarme.

-¿Qué cosa?

El hombre cruzo la puerta, empujando a la chica de paso. Astrid no pudo evitar pensar que a todos se les estaba haciendo costumbre eso.

Reparo en las maletas que el hombre dejaba en el suelo.

-Oiga escúcheme bien. Yo sé que a las personas de mayor edad puede que les… crucen locas y extrañas ideas por la mente pero no permitiré que venga y solo… se instale en mi casa, así como así. Así que largo- Apunto la puerta, firmemente y segura de cada una de sus palabras. Eskol la miro unos segundos y luego volvió su atención a las maletas con su ropa.

Astrid no pudo evitar gruñir, apretando los puños. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, en esa casa, correría sangre.

-Usted no puede venir he instalarse en mi casa.- Ese fue el grito que despertó a Hipo. El chico se estaba durmiendo justo cuando los gritos de Astrid lo despertaron. Dioses, él la amaba verdaderamente pero a veces le gustaría que no fuera tan… vikinga y mantuviera una discusión sin la necesidad de gritar.

Se disponía a dormir nuevamente cuando reconoció la segunda voz, dioses su abuelo estaba ahí. Y si no hacía algo, estaba seguro que correría sangre.

El chico se levantó de un salto de la cama y en el proceso cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Con dolor volvió a ponerse de pie y bajo como pudo las escaleras.

-¡Silencio!- Grito desde las escaleras -¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?

-Hipo…- Astrid señalo a su abuelo y las maletas en el suelo. Hipo no pudo evitar decir un "Ohu", entendiendo la situación. Dioses, ese hombre no tenía limites ¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido que seguiría su orden de marcharse? –Has algo- Ordeno Astrid. Y con solo verla, con los ojos fijos en él, los puños apretados, derecha y dura, supo que si no actuaba a quien mataría seria a él y no a su abuelo que era el culpable de toda la situación.

-¿Dónde dejo mis cosas Hipo?- Pregunto Eskol, ignorando completamente a la rubia.

-¡En la calle!- Grito Astrid, y para desgracia del pobre chico, otra discusión empezó.

Definitivamente Astrid se equivocó al decir que su día no podría ser peor. Mientras ambos vikingos discutían, el castaño se masajeaba las cienes con los dedos, después de esto tendría jaqueca para una semana.

No quería pelear con su abuelo, al contrario quería que las cosas entre ellos terminaran bien, pero tampoco podía recibirlo con los brazos abiertos en su casa, de lo contrario Astrid lo mataría. Por su mente pasaban miles de soluciones para quedar bien con el hombre pero en todas ellas el final de la historia era Berk velándolo tras su muerte a manos de Astrid.

Al final llego a una decisión, arriesgada, pero una decisión al fin y al cabo. Después de todo el que no arriesga no gana ¿cierto?

-Muy bien ya basta- Ambos vikingos callaron y le pusieron atención a Hipo –Abuelo…- Tomo aire, listo para arriesgar –Puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación del fondo, la que antes era de mi padre.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la indignada Astrid.

-Por fin alguien utiliza sentido común aquí- Se quejó el hombre mientras se dirigía al lugar, dejando a la pareja sola. Astrid mirando a Hipo con una mirada asesina, como un depredador listo para saltar, matar y cobrar venganza.

El chico solo se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, al sentirse más incómodo de lo normal ante la fiera mirada de su esposa. Hipo se fue al otro lado de la habitación esperando a Astrid, la cual subió rápidamente y entro lista para despedazarlo.

-Si quiera dame tiempo para despedirme de mi hija- Rogo, mientras ella se acercaba tortuosamente lento.

-No.

-Entonces solo dame dos minutos para explicarte mi plan- Astrid se detuvo, pensándolo con la mirada clavada en el suelo y el ceño fruncido.

-Un minuto- Concedió.

-Tal vez si mi abuelo pasa tiempo aquí, se permita ver y conocer mejor a Asdis, así la empezara a amar, apreciar o como mínimo aceptar.

-¿Y si eso no pasa y me debo aguantar al viejo en vano?

-Entonces…- Lo pensó un poco, apretó las manos y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo y listo para firmar su sentencia de muerte.- Entonces tendrás todo el derecho a matarme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Contando el día en que llega, generalmente suele quedarse una semana. Por lo que solo lo tendremos aquí cinco días.

-Cinco días Haddock.- Amenazo apuntándolo con su hacha.

El chico trago duro, rogando a los dioses que su plan funcionase. Y su abuelo podía ser tan intolerante que estaba seguro no solo habría un hombre muerto en esa casa, sino dos.

Astrid apago la luz de las velas y se fue a acostar, Hipo la siguió y rogo aquella noche porque todo saliera bien. Sin embargo un pequeño Terrible Terror anaranjado llego a su ventana, llamando su atención.

Hipo se paró y vio que este tenía una carta pegada a su pata. La tomo y le hizo un par de caricias al animal hasta que este se fue.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Astrid.

-Es de mi padre.

Hipo la abrió leyendo cada palabra con el ceño fruncido, bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

-Dioses no puede ser- Se quejó el chico y tiro el papel arrugado al suelo.

 _Hijo tu abuelo preparo sus cosas_

 _Y se dirige hacia allá. Tiene la loca idea de quedarse en tu casa…_

(&-&-&-&)

Dos días habían pasado desde que Eskol se instaló en su casa, Hipo nunca considero el suicidio pero ahora entendía a las personas que tomaban esa decisión, y si no fuera porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Asdis con esos dos locos, entonces ya se habría matado.

-¡Ya le dije que soy guerrera no cocinera!- Gritaba Astrid.

-¡Como mujer casada deberías saber cocinar!

-¡Pues no sé, y punto! Aunque si quiere que le cocine algo lo hare con todo gusto pero si termina envenenado no será mi culpa.

-¡Si no sabes cocinar entonces si quiera atiende tu casa, esto es un desastre!

-¡¿Qué es un desastre?!

-¡La casa completa! ¿No ves los calcetines tirados?

-¡Esos son de usted! ¡Y yo no tengo porque juntarlos!

- _¡Hipo!-_ Gritaron al unísono.

El castaño estaba en su habitación, hecho un ovillo en una esquina, con la niña en frente. –Dioses- Se quejó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. –Recuerda siempre Asdis el sacrificio que tu padre hace por ti.

- _¡Hipo!-_ Volvieron a llamar. El chico tomo a la niña y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¡Ya basta!, ¿Qué sucede esta vez?

-Dile a tu querido abuelo que yo no soy ninguna sirvienta para andar limpiando lo que él tira- Hablo, con los dientes apretados, las manos en puños y tratando de contener su ira para no sacarse en frente de su hija y dejarle algún trauma. Aunque para ese punto, el traumado era Hipo, que no sabía hasta cuando soportaría tener a dos muy eufóricos y orgullosos vikingos amantes de la guerra en la casa.

-Abuelo… -Hablo el castaño –Astrid tiene razón, ella no tiene por qué andar juntando lo que ninguno de nosotros tira. No te cuesta nada dejar tu ropa donde deberías dejarla.

-Si esta… esta…

-¡Cuidado con lo que diga!- Amenazo Astrid, he Hipo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su abuelo para que cuidara sus palabras.

-Si esta mujer, no junta las cosas de la casa, entonces si quiera que cocine. Eso es deber de toda mujer casada.

-Abuelo, nosé si lo hayas notado pero Astrid y yo tenemos un acuerdo y una forma de vivir juntos y en esta forma el que ella cocine no entra. Puedo ir al gran salón a buscar comida si quieres.

-¿Al gran salón? Hipo solo llevo dos días aquí, el primero también fuiste por comida allí. Yo no andaré como mendigo pidiéndole comida a otros cuando deberían de cocinar aquí.

-Bien… Entonces Astrid y yo prepararemos la cena. ¿Feliz?

-¿Ustedes?- Pregunto indignado.

-Si abuelo nosotros. Generalmente cocinamos ambos. Así que si quisieras hacerme el favor de ir a tu cuarto hasta que la cena este lista, te lo agradeciera mucho.

El hombre se fue refunfuñando mientras que la pareja no pudo soportar suspirar. Hipo termino de bajar las escaleras y dejo a la niña en una cuna junto a los sillones, habían preferido tener dos ya que resultaba tedioso tener que bajar la que estaba en su cuarto cada vez que ellos se quedaran en el living.

-Muy bien ¿Vamos?- Pregunto el castaño a la chica frente suyo. Ella solo respondió con un "vamos" y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos?- Le pregunto Hipo.

-No sé, ¿Qué le gustaría a tu abuelo?

-Dioses- Susurro el chico por la ironía de su lady – Emmm, ¿Qué te parece una sopa de calabaza?

-Sopa entonces…

Ambos se pusieron a hervir el agua y cortar las verduras. No solo habían llegado al acuerdo de cocinar juntos por la pésima comida de Astrid, sino que era una buena excusa para estar juntos y se divertían haciéndolo. Aunque ahora el clima entre ellos era tenso y pesado.

Astrid se cortó con el cuchillo un dedo mientras picaba la comida.

-Ahu- Se quejó.

-Déjame ver- Pidió Hipo, aunque no fuera nada de otro mundo una cortada pequeña, que para Astrid no significaba nada teniendo cicatrices peores.

El chico tomo su mano y de un rápido movimiento logro besarla en los labios.

-¡Hipo!- Se quejó ella.

-¿Hace cuánto que no me besas?

-Dos días. Estoy muy enojada contigo.

Hipo la tiro hacia él de la mano y la pego a su cuerpo, luego la hizo girar dejándola de espaldas a él, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-¿Qué haces?

-Dos días me parecen una eternidad.

-A mí me parecen una eternidad por tener a tu abuelo aquí.

El chico la volvió a hacer girar y la pego a su cuerpo mientras bailaban al ritmo de la imaginaria canción.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra boda?

-¿Hablas de como tu padre y los míos seguían desaprobando nuestra forma de hacer las cosas?

-Y de como tu padre casi me castra cuando se enteró que te embarace.

Hipo logro sacarle una pequeña risa a la chica. –Descuida Babe, sabes que yo no lo habría permitido.

Hipo la volvió a girar, bailando ambos en el reducido espacio de la cocina, Astrid poso sus manos en el cuello del chico.

-¿Hace cuánto no me dices así?

-También dos días- Comento ella con gracia.

-Esta situación nos está trayendo problemas ¿No crees?

-Totalmente.

-¿Aun planeas matarme si las cosas salen mal?

-No lo sé. Tal vez…

-Al menos ya no me respondes que si a la primera.

-Solo tal vez Babe, no te confíes.

-Tranquila My lady. Con que logre aceptar a Asdis está todo bien.

-¿Aceptarla? Ojala, pero tu abuelo se queja con todo lo que pasa en torno a ella.

-My lady no sé si lo notaste pero mi abuelo se queja de todo- Ella rio enterrando su rostro en el cuello del chico.

-Dioses sí. ¿Acaso ese hombre no siente amor?

-Tiene un muy rara forma de demostrarlo.- Respondió para darle otra vuelta.

-¿Cómo era contigo?

-¿Conmigo? Pues… tacaño, aunque así es siempre, cada vez que me veía me daba un mísero caramelo, y se lo compraba a gitanos por un pobre doblón de cobre, no sé si no era medio doblón.- La chica se volvió a reír. –Pero así es él.

-¿Y para tu cumpleaños?

-Para mi cumpleaños eran dos caramelos. Uno cuando llegaba y otro cuando se iba. Creo que habría preferido darme hachas o martillos, pero ya todos sabeos que eso habría sido un desperdicio.

Ambos volvieron a reír, apegándose más el uno contra el otro, siguiendo con la imaginaria canción y bailando en el poco espacio que tenían entre ollas y mesas.

-¿Cuántas veces te visitaba por año?

-Solía venir dos veces, a veces tres. No te preocupes My lady, de hecho yo también pensaba que no me quería, pero con lo tacaño que es, un caramelo significa mucho.

-¿En verdad crees que llegue a querer a Asdis?- Pregunto ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Si…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Pues… como te dije, yo también pensaba que él no me quería. Tiene una muy rara forma de demostrar el amor como vez. Pero además de eso, como yo no era el mejor ejemplo del prototipo vikingo, pues… pensaba que el ser débil era motivo suficiente para tener su odio. Pero luego aprendí que no, él solo es tacaño.

-¿Entonces si crees que llegue a quererla?

Hipo la miro directo a los ojos. Ese azul cielo que ella y la niña compartían, ese color que lo tenía tan enamorado. –Estoy seguro- Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa. Astrid tomo el rostro de Hipo entre sus manos y se besaron. Ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello, mientras el castaño la sujetaba de la cintura, pegándola más a él, y profundizando el suave y lento beso.

El ruido de las hoyas los hizo separarse de repente y girarse. Hipo destapo la hoya y de esta salió una gran cantidad de vapor. Entre ambos lograron sacar el caldero del fuego.

-Casi- Dijo Astrid.

-Sí, si la comida se nos quemaba mi abuelo me mataba.

-Te amo Hipo.

Volvieron a besarse una vez más, esta vez solo un roce, no tan profundo o largo pero era perfecto para ellos.

-Te amo Astrid.

Volvieron su atención a la cocina sin saber que desde la puerta, eran escuchados por Eskol, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión pensativa. Se alejó de la puerta para acercarse a la cuna, donde la bebe lo miro directamente mientras jugaba con sus manos y piecitos.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era el suceso que se daría en un par de días…

(&-&-&-&)

Era de noche en Berk, Astrid más que feliz, faltando solo un día para que el viejo se fuera de su casa. Pasaba esa noche y a la mañana siguiente su vida volvería a ser la misma. Claro que como el hombre no había mostrado ninguna mejora con su opinión de la niña, ella tendría que darle una paliza a Hipo. Pero por lo menos se libraba del viejo.

Ella caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por Berk y la niña en brazos. Se supone que debía verse con Hipo en un rato para arreglar un tema de la silla de Tormenta, que se había roto y no se sujetaba bien al cuerpo de la Nadder.

-Muchcacha- Astrid se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Eskol allí, ¿Qué se le habría perdido al hombre ahora que era culpa suya?

.

.

Hipo sobrevolaba los bosques de Berk buscando las ovejas del silencioso Sven, al parecer se habían escapado de su corral causa de una broma de los gemelos. Junto a él tenía a Tormenta, la dragona de Astrid. Tal vez el problema con la montura no le permitiera volar a ella, pero como los Nadders eran excelentes rastreadores, se la pidió prestada para ayudarlo a terminar más rápido el trabajo.

Y sí, lo estaba ayudando demasiado, ya tan solo le faltaban tres ovejas y podría reunirse con la chica a trabajar el problema de la montura.

Tormenta se dirigió en picada al suelo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, luego volvió con una oveja entre sus patas.

-Perfecto Tormenta. Ve a dejarla a la granja- La dragona gorgoteo para luego dirigirse al lugar indicado. –Vamos amigo, solo faltan dos.

-¡Hipo!- El nombrado se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Patapez montado sobre Gordontua.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito tu ayuda. La otra vez acordamos arreglar el inventario de los terribles terrores para el correo aéreo ¿Recuerdas? Pero con tu… drama familiar, pues… no se pudo.

-Sí lo sé, ¿Es demasiado urgente Patapez?

-Pues… para empezar, dejar a los gemelos a cargo del entrenamiento de los Terribles terrores no fue gran idea. Algunos, por no decir la mayoría, hacen bromas en lugar de entregar el correo o tardan demasiado en llegar.

-Si… ni me lo digas- Menciono recordando la tardía carta de su padre informándole de la decisión de su abuelo sobre vivir con ellos. –Bien… ahora me faltan encontrar solo dos ovejas más y termino. ¿Esto no puede esperar a mañana? Le prometí a Astrid arreglar la silla de Tormenta al terminar.

-Podría esperar, pero los vikingos andan muy enojados con este tema. Ya sabes con las bromas y eso, además algunas de las cartas son llevadas a Brutacio y Brutilda, ellos las leen disque para enterarse del drama de las vidas de los vikingos.

-Dioses, bien… solo espero que Astrid no se enoje tanto como para tener otro motivo para matarme- Susurro al final, más para sí mismo que para su compañero.

-Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar Hipo, además solo faltan dos ovejas.

-Gracias Patapez, vamos.

.

-¿Qué quiere?- Pregunto despectivamente Astrid.

-Vine a dejarte las cosas claras antes de irme.

-¿Las cosas claras? Creo que entre usted y yo todo está claro.

-Escúchame, primero que nada vine a decirte que no me importa de qué linaje desciendas, tengo claro que los Bog-Burglar eran una tribu formidable, pero tu niña no me agradas en lo más mínimo como esposa de mi nieto.

-Me importa poco su opinión si de todos modos mañana se va de mi vida.

-En segundo lugar, quiero dejarte en claro que no acepto ni jamás aceptara a la bastarda que tienes por hija.

-¡Cuide su boca señor! Que a mi hija usted no me insulta sin pagar las consecuencias, y menos en mi cara.

-Yo no me trago el cuento de que sea hija de mi nieto. Y menos en la situación en la que ustedes se casaron.

-Todo Berk sabe que es hija nuestra y yo no he chantajeado a nadie. Además Hipo confía plenamente en mí.

-Sí lo sé, esa confianza ciega que tiene mi nieto en ti. No me agradas por más ascendencia real que tengas.

-Pues es su problema, le repito que no me importa. Mañana usted se va y desaparecerá de nuestras vidas.

La chica se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse y ser la última en tener palabra.

-Alto ahí- Intento pararla Eskol, sin embargo ella seguía su caminata si mirar atrás. El hombre desenfundo su espada y la paso tan cerca de ella que la chica la sintió rosarla. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta, encontrando a Eskol en guardia listo para atacar y recibir ataque. Era un reto y ella jamás rechazaba un reto, sin embargo tenía a su niña con ella y no podía arriesgarse a que saliera lastimada.

El hombre se movió y volvió a rozar su espada contra ella, tan cerca de su rostro pero con un movimiento tan medido que ni la raspo.

La gente se había agrupado alrededor de ellos al ver la situación. -¿Miedo Hofferson? ¿Dónde está la guerrera que no puede atender su casa? Ya te he dicho que no me agradan ni tu ni la niña, tal vez con el tiempo mi nieto se consiga una mejor esposa que le dé hijos de verdad.

Tras esas palabras, el hombre volvió a atacar, solo que esta vez, Astrid saco su hacha de su espalda y le devolvió el ataque. La estaban retando, un reto a vida o muerte tal vez, para que Hipo quedara "libre" de ella.

Los ataques y las defensivas comenzaron, aunque ella tuvo siempre presente en su mente defender a su hija mayormente, antes que nada. Y una pelea en la que concentras tu fuerza en un brazo para dar y bloquear ataques, y concentras fuerza en el otro para sostener a un bebe y mantenerlo alejado de los filos de las armas, era realmente difícil. Pero ella era Astrid Hofferson y este maldito viejo la tenía cansada.

.

.

Entre Hipo y Patapez habían encontrado a una de las ovejas mientras hablaban de lo que podían hacer acorde a la situación del correo aéreo, tan solo les faltaba hallar a la última y podrían irse.

-¿Cuál es la oveja que falta Hipo?

-La negra. Y esa ha sido siempre la más difícil de encontrar.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Y Tormenta? ¿Con ella debería sernos más fácil?

-Si pero esta algo cansada, además ya es muy entrada la noche, y todos nos queremos ir. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?

El rubio puso una mirada pensativa mientras el silencio del lugar era solo llenado por un "Mmmm" que hacía casi inconscientemente. No solo Hipo sino que el Furia y la Nadder, rogaban porque se le ocurriera algo, solo querían encontrar al escurridizo animal he irse.

-Ya se- Hablo muy animado el rubio -¿Recuerdas que una vez nos dijeron que a la oveja negra le gustaba estar cerca del pozo de agua y más de una vez se ha caído ahí?

-Tienes razón. Gracias Patapez, vamos.

Los dos chicos y los tres dragones se dirigieron al pozo de agua, sin embargo les llamo mucho la atención un tumulto de gente reunida. Solo esperaba que los gemelos no le hubiesen hecho otra broma a Patán dejándolo atascado en algún lugar.

Al descender, todos se abrieron paso entre la gente, lo cual no fue nada difícil con tres grandes dragones, lo sorprendente era que había silencio, nadie parecía estar festejando o gritando algo, y eso era aún más raro con el ruido de metal contra metal chocando, lo que solo significaba que se llevaba a cabo una pelea.

Sin embargo otro sonido se escuchó en medio de los murmullos de la gente y el acero, el llanto de un niño, y como padre a Hipo eso le preocupo mucho.

Al quedar en frente de la multitud, el chico vio cómo su adorada lady se batía en un duelo contra nada más y nada menos que Eskol. Y lo más alarmante era ver como su hija estaba en medio de la pelea siendo sostenida por el brazo de su madre, que la apretaba contra sí, protegiéndola del metal.

Sin embargo era de esperarse que Asdis llorara al estar en medio de tal situación. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda, a esos dos, los encerraría en un loquero, juntos.

-¿Cansada? Puedes rendirte en cualquier momento. Ya te dije que no te aceptare como esposa de mi hijo y hare lo que sea para que ustedes se separen.

La chica parecía cansada, aunque todos sabían que seguiría hasta el final, pero el peso que el cuerpecito de su niña provocaba en su brazo izquierdo, no la ayudaba en nada, y a eso había que sumarle la preocupación por protegerla antes que a ella.

Eskol dirigió la punta de su espada a la niña, solo que con un rápido movimiento, la madre aparto el arma con su hacha, pero se desequilibró cayendo al suelo.

Tormenta intento salir en defensa de su ama, pero Hipo la detuvo allí, con expresión muy enojada, harto de la situación, era hora que de verdad le dejara a su abuelo en claro las cosas. Nada ni nadie lo separaría de Astrid. Nunca.

Cuando el filo de arma se dirigiría a la rubia, Hipo la aparto poniendo su espada de por medio. Si él mismo no enfrentaba al hombre entonces tal vez nunca pararía.

La chica se paró de su lugar, reforzando el agarre a la niña y la pareja miro desafiante al hombre.

-Hipo piénsalo bien- Pidió Eskol -¿En verdad deseas arruinar tu vida al lado de una mujer que no cumple con sus deberes hogareños y que solo ha sido capaz de concebir una niña?

-Ya te he dicho que soy sumamente feliz al lado de Astrid. Y te lo dejare en claro a como dé lugar.

-Si no puedo desprenderte de tu mujer me obligaras a hacerlo de la niña.

Los choques de metal volvieron a empezar, esta vez una espada y un hacha contra la espada del ex jefe de Berk. Hipo prefirió no encender fuego el arma, a sabiendas que la bebe si podría salir muy mal lastimada esta vez.

Y su objetivo no era lastimar a nadie sino dejarle en claro a su abuelo su posición.

Entre ataques y defensas ambos lograron hacer retroceder al hombre, siendo él quien más luchaba por defenderse que por atacar. Después de varios minutos en los que habían luchado por defender a su hija, cada vez que la espada se dirigía a ella, lograron quitarle de sus manos el arma a Eskol, quedando este completamente desarmado ante la seria mirada de su nieto.

-Hipo piensa en lo que haces.

-No lo necesito. Estoy seguro de cada una de las decisiones que he tomado hasta ahora. Ve a mi casa y prepara tus maletas, mañana mismo tu barco zarpara.

El hombre les dirigió una última mirada al matrimonio y se fue, al poco tiempo los chismosos vikingos se fueron del lugar dejándolos solos.

Hipo tomo a Asdis en sus brazos para que Astrid lograra descansar su brazo. La chica se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos. Tormenta no tardo en acercársele y olfatearla para comprobar que estuviera bien. Astrid solo rio y le acaricio el hocico con cariño.

-¿Vamos a casa?- Propuso Hipo.

-Hipo no quiero verme con.

-Pero solo se quedara esta noche y ya tiene más que en claro cuál es mi posición. No pasara nada my lady.

Astrid le tomo la mano y todos se fueron caminando hasta su hogar, lentamente y disfrutando de la hermosa noche estrellada en Berk. Astrid reposaba su cabeza en pecho del chico y tranquilizaba su acelerada respiración.

Al llegar, dejaron a los dragones en sus corrales y se dirigieron adentro, donde Eskol ya se había ido a dormir y ellos harían lo mismo.

Subieron al cuarto, he Hipo se encargó de cerrar todas las cortinas.

-No lo sé Hipo, no me siento segura. Es que… esto ya llego a un gran extremo. Tú lo viste, lo que… lo que quiso hacernos.

-Lo sé Astrid- El chico se acercó a la cama y se arrodillo frente a la rubia sentada en esta, para estar a su altura. –A mí también me preocupa pero él se ira mañana y se… que tal vez me estoy tomando demasiado a la ligera la situación pero conozco a mi abuelo, ya no intentara nada. Él sabe que las consecuencias por hacernos algo las pagara caro.

La chica suspiro y asintió lentamente, y ayudo a Hipo apagando las velas.

-No sé Hipo sigo sin estar…Dioses- EL chico la tomo en sus brazos estilo princesa -¿Por qué n puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas?

Hipo la dejo en la cama y la beso. Astrid enredo sus dedos en su cabello y profundizaron aún más el beso, mientras sus manos le acariciaban la suave piel del torso.

Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y él le regalo una sonrisa, de esas que solo hace cunado planea algo. Hipo dejo breve beso en el cuello de Astrid, luego se paró y la cubrió con las sabanas. Fue hasta la cuna y tomo a la pequeña niña dormida, en sus brazos. Se acostó en la cama y la dejo junto a su madre.

El castaño abrazo a su esposa de atrás, disponiéndose los tres a dormir en la oscura habitación. Hipo suspiro y se apegó aún más a la chica, intensificando el abrazo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto ella.

-Solo… tenía la esperanza de que mi abuelo llegara a aceptarla.

-Hipo…- Astrid se giró quedando frente a él – Lo se… a mí también me habría gustado- Paso una de sus manos por los castaños cabellos, enredando sus dedos en algunos nudos que este tenía, pero que le dejaban al chico ese aspecto desordenado pero lindo que tenía. –Si te hace sentir mejo, ya no tengo tantas ganas de matarte.

Ambos se rieron un poco, Hipo la tomo de la cintura y la acerco contra si para besarla. Luego volvieron a acostase, él la abrazaba a ella desde la espalda, mientras Astrid abrazaba a la niña y ambos juntaban sus manos en ese pequeño abrazo. Y así estuvieron hasta dormirse.

(&-&-&-&)

Hombres con fuertes brazos y tatuajes en estos, se ayudaban entre sí para subir cajas y cajas a los barcos. Uno de ellos daba órdenes a sus compañeros, otros subían y bajaban de los barcos a través de la plancha.

Hipo y Astrid miraban la situación en el puerto, cuando despertaron en la mañana, Eskol ya se había ido, a pesar de los sucesos Astrid acompaño a Hipo, junto a Asdis. La verdad era que quería cerciorarse de que el hombre se fuera, y sabia del desánimo que el castaño tenía con toda la situación, como habría preferido que las cosas se dieran de otra manera.

-¿Crees que las cosas habría cambiado en algo si los gemelos y los chicos no hubiesen armado el escándalo en casa de mi padre?

-No lo sé… tal vez su primera impresión no habría sido tan… violenta. Pero no sé si las cosas hubieran cambiado.

Hipo asintió con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Astrid lo miraba y no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez le estaba afectando más de lo que pensó el hecho del rechazo de su abuelo.

-¡Hipo!- El nombrado miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba su padre. –Hijo me entere de lo que sucedió ayer, ¿Están todos bien?

-Por suerte no pasó nada grave. Te dijo Bocón ¿cierto?

-Bueno… ya sabes que gracias a él me entero mayormente de todo.

-Lo escuchamos animándonos en la pelea- Hablo Astrid. Los tres se rieron un poco por las extrañas ocurrencias del herrero.

-Como sea, debo irme. Hipo ya hable con tu abuelo…

-Lo supuse, tranquilo pa, todos estamos bien.

Tras una última sonrisa el hombre se fue. El castaño volvió a suspirar en verdad deseaba que las cosas no hubiesen terminado así. El tiempo pasó rápido viendo los embarques y algunos desembarques por cosas que salina mal. Cuando quisieron acordar su abuelo estaba a punto de irse y era momento de las despedidas.

El hombre se acercó a la joven pareja que sujeto fuertemente sus manos.

-¿Volverás?- Pregunto Hipo, podría ser una pregunta un tanto desconcertante pero no para Astrid, ella sabía que a pesar de todo el chico no odiaba a su abuelo.

-Si tú quieres…-Respondió cortante. La rubia no pudo evitar enfurecerse ¿Acaso por una vez ese hombre no podía dejar de lado su orgullo solo por su nieto?

-Abuelo no me gustaría que las cosas terminaran así- Pidió en tono de súplica el chico.

-Ya es hora de irme.

Hipo bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

-Adiós- Se despidió su abuelo. El chico extendió una mano y el hombre la tomo, despidiéndose formalmente así. Sin embargo, al separarse, Hipo se la miro sorprendido, Eskol avanzo un par de pasos y se detuvo.

-Dos son para ustedes, el tercero para mi nieta, tal vez encuentren alguna forma de dárselo aun sin que ella tenga dientes. No lo sé y no me importa.

El hombre se fue caminando y se subió al barco principal. Estos no tardaron en comenzar su vuelta por el mar.

En su mano, Hipo tenía tres caramelos, sonrió al verlos y volvió su vista a los barcos que se alejaban por el horizonte.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- Pregunto Astrid curiosa.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír y con solo muéstraselo, fue suficiente para confundirla.

-No entiendo- Dijo ella –Pero si nos odia…

-No nos odia.

-Bueno… Me odia.

-Tampoco te odia.

-¿Estarán envenenados?

-Astrid- La reto Hipo - ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que es mi abuelo?

-Uno que está dispuesto a matar a una niña de tres meses solo por sus estúpidos ideales machistas.

-No iba a matarla, ni a ti, ni a ella, ni a mí ni a nadie. Exceptuando a Bocón por decirle viejo…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque si algo no tolera mi abuelo es que le remarquen su edad…

-¡No eso! Hablo de cómo puedes estar tan de que no nos iba a matar.

-Bueno… anoche estuve elaborando una extraña teoría. Y esto…- Mostro uno de los caramelos –Lo comprueba todo.

-No te entiendo.

-Astrid ¿No te pareció que los movimientos de mi abuelo eran demasiado calculados? Él nunca tuvo la intención de matar a nadie.

-Hipo no lo sabes…

-Sí lo sé. Además fíjate que antes de irse nos dijo "Dos son para ustedes, el tercero para mi nieta" –Hablo imitando al hombre

– Lo que significa…

-Significa… que solo quería ver hasta donde era yo capaz de llegar por ustedes. Quera saber que tan dispuesto y enamorado estoy. Además aquí hay tres caramelos; uno para mí, otro para Asdis y otro para a ti. En el fondo también te quiere, a su manera, pero te quiere.

-¡Me pego la primera vez que nos vimos!

-Lo sé, y eso no se lo perdonare nunca. Pero eres la primera mujer además de mi abuela, que lo ha enfrentado así.

-¿Tu abuela?

-Ufff, no tienes idea de lo que era esa mujer. A pesar de todo y sus malditos ideales mi abuelo se casó por amor. Y aunque él no quiera admitirlo quien llevaba el mando era ella- Cometo al final con gracia, contagiando a la chica a su lado.

-¿En serio?

-Si, a veces daba pena ver como ella lo tenía. Si mi padre logro casarse con mi madre fue gracias a ella, que lo tenía corto y no lo dejaba quejarse, por lo que no le quedo de otra más que aceptarla.

-¿Crees que vuelva?

-Estoy seguro. Sera muy orgulloso, pero volverá.

-¿Quieres?- Hipo le ofreció el dulce a la chica, que solo miro el caramelo con una mueca.

-No aceptare nada que venga de ese hombre.

-¡Dioses Astrid, no puedes ser tan orgullosa!

-¿Hablas que tienes el orgullo más grande que la cabeza?

-Solo cómelo.

-No quiero.

-Vamos my lady.

Después de unos minutos de discusión, Hipo logro convencerla, aunque como toda ridícula pareja, él se lo dio en la boca. Pero aun saboreando el dulce, la chica no dejaba de tener una orgullosa expiración y no aceptaría que el chico tenía razón en cuanto a que los caramelos eran ricos.

-¿Sabes que más resuelve esto?- Pregunto Hipo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo ella confundida, sin entender al castaño.

-Me refiero al cariño de mi abuelo hacia Asdis. ¿Sabes que más se resuelve?

-¿Qué?

-Que ya no me mataras- Comento aliviado.

-Eso no lo sabes, en menos de cinco minutos puedes meter la pata dándome razones suficientes para hacerlo.

-Astrid- Se quejó, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Sabes Hipo… creo que tu abuelo esta orgulloso del golpe que le diste en casa de tu padre.

-¿Tu crees? Pero si fue un golpe. ¿Quién se enorgullece de eso?

-Ay Hipo, somos vikingos recuerda eso…

-Bueno… eso es verdad. ¿Te parece si vamos a casa? Pronto será la hora de la cena.

-Bien… pero esta vez cocinas tu solo, yo estoy cansada.

-¿Cansada de qué?

La chica le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras se dirigían a su hogar. Al fin y al cabo, la visita que Hipo creyó sería la peor de su vida, resulto salir mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Después de todo, ambos estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa por el otro, y por esa pequeña personita que los unía aún más y era una prueba de su amor, una prueba que no importaba nada, nunca desparecería. Ellos no dejarían que nada le pasase, porque el amor es lo que nos impulsa a hacer lo imposible, a hacer cosas de las que no nos creemos capaces, cosas inimaginables que tal vez jamás se nos han pasado por la mente y es prueba de que _por amor lo hacemos todo._

 **Taran taran, he aquí el final. Pude haberlo publicado antes, me faltaba muy poco para terminar de escribir pero como he estado un poquitín ajetreada no he podido, pero eme aquí.**

 **La escena que le dio origen al fic en general, fue la parte en que Eskol pelea con Astrid y luego Hipo se une a la batalla. Me lo soñé tal cual… (Incluso ella tenía a la bebe en brazos)**

 **EvlR: Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón pareciera que Hipo y Astrid cambiaran de lugares con el tema de la bebe. No lo sé, me imagino a Hipo como un padre cariñoso y juguetón mientras que Astrid también se preocupa por el bienestar de su hija y la protege (claro que a su manera con hacha en mano XD). Espero haber dejado en claro en este capi que los ojos de la niña son azules, habría preferido verdes para que tuviera algo de ambos padres, pero mi imaginación no me lo permitió. Como habrás notado al final me decidí por Asdis, ese nombre lo he estado leyendo en otros fics y me encariñe con él. Desgraciadamente uno de los fics lo borraron aunque vi que la autora lo comenzó de nuevo hace poco. Sin embargo tenía una lista larga de nombres y cuando digo larga es larga (o lo que diez nombres son para mí una lista larga). Como vez, Eskol en contra de todo pronóstico termino amando a su nieta, a su manera, pero la quiere, incluso a Astrid XD. Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por comentar y ojala te haya gustado el capi y nos leamos pronto. Saludos.**

 **Gracias por los Follower a: Perses19 y LoribethSantos. Muchas gracias chicos, espero hayan disfrutado el capi, ya saben que con este simple gesto me animan mucho. Saludos.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a: LoribethSantos y Bunny12. Muchas gracias por poner mi fic en sus favoritos, sé que lo digo siempre pero en verdad me animan a seguir. Ojala nos leamos pronto. Saludos.**

 **Ufff, creo que eso es todo, si se me olvido alguien hágamelo saber, sin vergüenza. Me gusta dar créditos a quienes unen mis fics a sus follows, favoritos o a mí me ponen como autora favorita o comienzan a seguirme. Son gestos muy especiales para mí. Gracias a todos, incluso a los lectores anónimos. Un gran abrazo.**

 **Saben que acepto ideas para un mini fic o one-shot. Claro que tienen que ser cosas pequeñitas, si me lo dan muy detalladamente quiere decir que ustedes ya tiene la idea en mente y estaría muy bueno que se animaran a escribirlo. Después de todo aquí todos somos autores novatos (o por lo menos la mayoría), con ganas de compartir nuestras ideas.**

 **El prox mini fic estará basado en hechos reales. No se asusten, no será de terror, creo que sería más bien comedia (o lo que me salga). Sera también de tres capis o menos. Estoy entre un Au común y corriente sin salir del universo HTTYD o un Au Modern ¿Ustedes que opinan? Su opinión la tomare muy en cuenta y si no saben lo que quieren o les da igual supongo que elegiré con un _ta te ti._**

 **Ojala les haya gustado el fic, nos leemos en la siguiente historia. CHAUSIS…**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	4. Pesadillas

**¡2 meses! ¡Desapareci 2 meses (casi)!**

 **LO SIENTO, pero tengo mis razones. PERDON, PERDON, PERDON A TODOS. No saben lo mal que me siento! :'(**

 **Antes de que comiencen a leer les digo que conmigo NADA es lo que parece. Intentare engañarlos mientras leen, no se asusten ;)**

 **Sin más los dejo para que lean.**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece yo solo escribo este fic por diversión si algún personaje no pertenece a los libros o películas, es invención mía.**

Summary: Entre los miles de miedos que una persona puede tener, Hipo Haddock le teme a las pesadillas. Pero no a sus pesadillas, sino a las de Astrid, porque si ella tiene un mal sueño, entonces las cosas NUNCA terminan bien para él.

 **Modern AU**

" _Hay sueños que producen angustia y temor… en algunos casos, también dolor físico a quienes más amamos_ "

Ella, conocida por ser una chica ruda, inteligente, hermosa y muy buena en los deportes, prácticamente todos los chicos babeaban por ella. A sus 15 años Astrid ya llamaba la atención de sus compañeros, aunque ella no les prestaba atención, a cada chico que se le acercaba ella con una mirada le decía todo, incluyendo el peligro de muerte que corría si se atrevía a insistir.

Patán Jorgenson era la clara muestra de eso, la única diferencia era que el chico nunca se alejaba y siempre seguía insistiendo.

Con el pasar de los años ella siguió siendo la misma, a excepción que había cambiado en físico, a sus dieciocho años las facciones de niña se fueron para convertirla en una hermosa mujer. Ese cambio a nadie le sorprendió pues ella siempre había sido muy bonita.

Luego, estaba Hipo Haddock, un muchacho inteligente y con extrañas ideas en su mente, este chico sí que sorprendió a sus compañeros. En tan solo dos años dio un cambio radical, de pies a cabeza, a sus 18 años, el chico comenzó a llamar la atención de gran parte de las chicas de su escuela.

Había cambiado de tal forma que ahora era más alto, su desaliñado cabello había crecido y las facciones de su rostro cambiaron dejándole solo unas pecas de la infancia.

Pero entre Hipo y Astrid sorprendieron a todos cuando en un descuido hicieron pública su relación. Habían estado saliendo en secreto por algunas semanas, los únicos que lo sabían eran sus amigos cuando los encontraron de improvisto en pleno beso.

Fueron esas muestras de afecto que se daban únicamente a escondidas las que los delataron. Se habían acostumbrado tanto a su relación que solo se besaron mientras estaban juntos en el patio de la escuela.

Algunos decían que veían venir aquella relación pues ambos chicos eran muy amigos desde hacía años. Sin embargo otros no les tenían muchas esperanzas, decían que terminarían en cuestión de semanas.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al cabo de otros dos años decidieron vivir juntos. Las tareas de la universidad los mantenían gran parte de sus días ocupados o en ocasiones salían con amigos, prácticamente el tiempo que tenían para ellos se les había acabado, por lo que tomaron tal decisión.

Y fue una mañana de sábado en la que todo comenzó para Astrid. Los ruidos la despertaron temprano, al levantar el rostro de la almohada noto que Hipo ya no estaba con ella, el chico se estaba abrochando el cinturón del jean, terminando de vestirse.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto ella.

-Saldré…

-¿A dónde? Últimamente sales mucho en las mañanas.

-Lo sé, es que ando algo ocupado- Hipo tomo su billetera y llaves disponiéndose a salir.

-Hipo…- Llamo Astrid -¿Y mi beso?

-Cierto- El castaño se le acerco rápidamente solo para dejarle un casto beso en la frente. –Adiós Astrid, volveré tarde.

-My lady.

-¿Qué?

-Hace mucho no me dices My lady.

-Volveré tarde… My lady. Ya me voy Astrid. –Termino con irritación.

El castaño salió por la puerta apresuradamente, dejando detrás a Astrid con su mente llena de dudas y angustias.

Hacía mucho que estaban en esta situación, habían comenzado de a poco, lentamente los _te amo_ fueron despareciendo de la boca del castaño, así como los _My lady,_ y los hermosos besos en los labios que se daban siempre que se separaban. O los besos en mejillas, barbilla, frente, nariz, siempre se daban una muestra de afecto por más mínima o casta. Y en un solo y pequeño beso, Hipo siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle saber que la amaba y cada día se enamoraba más y más de ella.

Pero eso había desaparecido y Astrid tenía miedo.

No quería que algo tan maravilloso como lo que tenía con Hipo solo dejara de existir. Si había algo que ella tenía en claro, era que Hipo era el amor de su vida, la pregunta era… ¿Era ella el amor de SU vida?

¿Por qué Hipo podría dejar de amarla? ¿Sería por su carácter? Ella siempre había sido conocida por ser una chica valiente de carácter duro, y antes Hipo le decía que eso sumado a su inteligencia siempre le había atraído de ella. ¿Sería entonces por los golpes que le daba a veces antes de besarse? ¿O seria tal vez por… porque simplemente ya no la quería? Porque ese _algo_ solo había desaparecido ¿O por… por _otra_?

La sola palabra la llenaba de angustia y no quería ni imaginarse un escenario como ese. Ella siempre enfrentaba sus problemas con valentía y encontraba la manera de resolverlos, nunca le gusto ser débil.

Pero lo era, tenía una inmensa debilidad por él, por Hipo. Después de todo, no habría logrado sus objetivos de no ser por él, que siempre la acompañaba a todos lados y la ayudaba en lo que necesitase.

La vida podía quitarle lo quisiera y a quien quisiera, pero si le quitaban a Hipo, simplemente no sabría que hacer.

Paso la mañana entre profundos pensamientos o intentando distraerse estudiando para la universidad.

Ella no era la mejor cocinera y nunca se había esforzado por serlo sin embargo intentaba hacer lo mejor posible las comidas cuando le tocaba a ella cocinar, para no matar de intoxicación a Hipo.

Las horas pasaron y el castaño no llegaba, la comida ya se estaba enfriando. Ese día ella había dado mucha dedicación en preparare algo rico o pasable, pero en ningún momento la puerta se abrió.

Tomo el teléfono y busco el número del chico con nerviosismo, marcándolo con manos temblorosas.

 _-Hola- Preguntaron al otro lado de la línea._

 _-_ Hipo, estoy en casa. La comida ya está lista y te estoy esperando.

- _Lo lamento My lady. No llegare, perdóname pero estoy muy ocupado en verdad._

-¿Qué haces? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

 _-No lo creo amor… Estoy con mi padre, arreglando unos… problemas._

-¿Volvieron a pelear?

Astrid pudo escuchar como desde el otro lado de la línea Hipo suspiro y conociéndolo como lo conocía podría jurar que estaba frotándose el rostro con una mano.

- _Podría decirse que si… Debo irme hablamos luego. Lamento no haber llegado, pero esta noche estaré allí._

-Perfecto, te amo amor.

- _Adiós_ …

El chico colgó el teléfono sin más, sin saber que le dejaba un sabor amargo a su lady. Ella necesitaba hablar con alguien, y solo conocía a una persona indicada en esos casos.

(&-&-&-&)

Una chica rubia corrió por todo el apartamento cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. La abrió de golpe sin la necesidad de preguntar si quiera quien era, y allí estaba ella, una pelinegra de ojos verdes con una trenza de lado. La tomo de la mano y prácticamente la tironeo hacia adentro del lugar.

-Veo que lo que sucede es grave- Dijo Heather. -¿Puede saberse que te pasa?

-Ven… siéntate.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en los sillones a degustar el café que preparo la rubia, mientras la misma le contaba de su "pequeño" problema con Hipo.

-Entonces, resumiendo…tú piensa que él te engaña.

-O que ya no me ama…

-¿Astrid que estupideces dices? Si algo nos ha quedado en claro a todos es que Hipo te ama.

-Lo sé, pero ponte en mi lugar. Él ya no actúa como antes, ya no me besa o me dice que me ama o me llama My lady.

-¿No me dijiste que hablaste con él?

-Pues si… hace un rato por teléfono.

-Y te dijo que había peleado con su padre.

-Aja.

-Pues tal vez sea eso, tal vez Hipo solo esta así por una fea pelea con Estoico.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura. Has algo, ponte linda y prepara una hermosa cena románica esta noche para ambos, si quieres puedo ayudarte con la comida.

-Gracias Heather, eres la mejor.

-Lo sé… Ahora cambiemos de tema, que tal van los preparativos para tu cumpleaños 21 ¿Planeas hacer fiesta?

-La verdad no sé. No tengo ánimos para festejos.

-Vamos, no cumples 21 todos los días Astrid. Seguro Hipo te sorprenderá con algo.

-¿De nuevo?

-De nuevo. ¿Ves que si te ama? Todos los años te hace un regalo especial.

-Pues si…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco.

-Muy bien, párate y vístete que nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Esta noche tú tienes una romántica cena y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no tienes mucha variedad de vestidos elegantes en tu armario. Ahora arriba.

Heather la tomo de la mano y la levanto de un tirón del sofá, Astrid se puso las zapatillas y ambas salieron rumbo al centro.

(&-&-&-&)

Ambas amigas terminaban de cocinar todo, en unos minutos Hipo debía de llegar y todo debía estar perfecto.

-Listo- Dijo Heather. –Ya son las nueve, seguramente Hipo no tarda en llegar.

-Perfecto, gracias Heather.

La pelinegra se despidió y salió corriendo a puro trote de la casa, rogando que todo saliera bien para su amiga.

En el departamento de Astrid, ella se arregló con todo lo que habían comparado y termino de decorar la sala. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse se preparó para recibir a Hipo.

El chico muy cansado abrió la puerta con pereza, encontrándose con todo apagado y pétalos rojos en el suelo. La puerta tras él se cerró y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por un par de manos muy conocidas.

-Astrid…-Dijo el castaño con tono irritado, posando sus manos sobre el par que le cubrían la vista –Hoy estoy muy cansado.

La chica no pudo evitar un "Ohu" al escuchar a su novio, bajando sus manos con lentitud y agachando la mirada. Hipo se dio la vuelta y la vio… el suave maquillaje que le cubría el rostro, su típica trenza a un costado le quedaba hermosa y un vestido rojo un poco más arriba de las rodillas que delineaba su hermosa figura.

-Pero…- Tomo la barbilla de la chica en sus dedos, levantándole la vista –Siempre tengo tiempo para ti- Sonrió. La apego a su cuerpo, pasando una de sus manos por los rizos dorados y acercando su rostro al suyo, pegando sus labios en un tierno beso.

Recorrió la espalda de la chica en suaves caricias con una mano, donde descubrió que el hermoso vestido se la dejaba descubierta.

Hipo profundizo más su beso, pegándola contra la pared y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Astrid rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos, pegándose a él aún más. Sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a caminar en reversa, mientras él la llevaba entre besos a la habitación.

-Espera…-Dijo ella al darse cuenta de sus claras intenciones –Aun no campeón… te tengo toda una cena preparada.

-Tendré que esperar entonces…- Astrid se rio y le dejo un suave beso en los labios. -¿My lady, dijiste cena?- Pregunto él con temor palpable en su voz.

Ella lo golpeo en el brazo con un poco de fuerza –Heather me ayudo.

-Entonces me tranquilizo.

-Idiota…- Volvió a besarlo y ambos se encaminaron a la mesa únicamente alumbrada por velas y con los deliciosos platillos en medio.

(&-&-&-&)

Astrid se despertó con unos brazos rodeándola, se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Hipo plácidamente dormido, abrazándola por detrás. Llevo una de sus manos a los castaños cabellos del chico. Este se removió un poco y abrió los ojos.

-Hola…-Dijo ella.

-Hola…

-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Mejor que nunca- Se acercó a ella y le dejo un tierno beso en los labios. El teléfono del chico sonó y este se dio la vuelta, tomándolo de la mesa de luz junto a la cama.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto con un poco de duda y miedo en su voz.

-Mi padre.

-¿De vuelta iras con él?

-No…- Hipo se dio la vuelta y la volvió a abrazar-Hoy prefiero quedarme… contigo- Finalizo besándole el cuello.

No cabía duda de que Heather tenía razón, si había alguien que más la amaba en este mundo era Hipo, y no tenía porqué dudar de él.

(&-&-&-&)

En la casa de Estoico, todos hablaban animadamente, no solo estaba la familia sino también los chicos; Patapez, Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda, Heather y Dagur. Se habían reunido en la casa del padre de Hipo para festejar Snoggletog. Estaban sentados en los sillones mientras esperaban a que la comida estuviese lista.

-¿Y tú qué dices muchacho?- Pregunto el padre de Astrid -¿Cuándo planeas desposar a mi hija?

-No lo sé. ¿Cuándo me pedirás matrimonio my lady?-Todos rieron incluyendo a la rubia, que era abrazada por el chico. Al principio de su relación Hipo solía ponerse increíblemente nervioso con las preguntas del hombre, que se volvieron peores cuando los jóvenes decidieron vivir juntos, sin embargo con el tiempo el chico encontró la forma de contestarle a su suegro sin ser descortés o iniciar una disputa familiar.

-¿Te casarías conmigo babe?

-Por supuesto.

La pareja se beso mientras eran ovacionados con un "Ohoooo" de los demás invitados.

-Acuérdate de respirar hermano- Bromeo Tannlos, hermano de Hipo.

-La comida esta lista- Dijo la madre de Patán apareciendo por una puerta, secándose las manos con un trapo.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo ya tengo hambre- Stormfly se paró de su lugar dirigiéndose al comedor, siendo seguida de los demás invitados.

-¿Vamos babe?- Pregunto Astrid.

-Vamos.

En cuanto se pararon el teléfono del castaño sonó. –Tú adelántate, en un minuto estoy allá.

Aunque Astrid se sintiera mal de desconfiar de él, no podía evitarlo. Aun había un atisbo de duda en su mente, pero sería peor si se dejaba guiar solo por eso, en realidad ya no tenía motivos para desconfiar. Por lo que solo con una sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento, se dirigió al comedor con los demás.

Tomo asiento a un lado de Estoico, al parecer nadie había esperado demasiado pues ya todos tenían comida servida en su plato.

-Ensalada Rusa, siempre mi favorita- Hablo Estoico. –Astrid, no te vi llegar ¿Y mi hijo?

-Se quedó atendiendo una llamada ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué podría estar mal?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, palideciendo un instante. Sintiéndose como idiota y una indiscreta.

-Pues… pues na-nada es so- so- solo una… una pregunta. Discúlpeme señor Haddock, en un momento vuelvo.

Astrid prácticamente corrió hacia el pasillo, por suerte para ella sin ser notada por nadie a excepción de su suegro, ya que los demás estaban demasiado metidos en sus conversaciones o comida.

No podía dejar de dar vueltas por el angosto pasillo, estaría mal espiar, pero Hipo no tenía porqué mentirle. Tenía sus motivos para estar desconfiando, de nuevo…

Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de preguntarle a Heather, pero ya sabía la respuesta "Hipo te ama, jamás te engañaría". No necesitaba eso ahora, necesitaba algo con que atar cabos y darse cuenta que Hipo JAMAS la engañaría, que tal vez ella estaba equivocada o Estoico le entendió mal cuando le pregunto por los problemas, o solo no quiso decirle para no preocuparla. Quería pruebas, y si ella estaba equivocada he Hipo la amaba tanto como todos decían, entonces el chico entendería por que hizo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Siguió el recorrido por el largo corredor hasta llegar a una puerta, se asomó un poco por esta y ahí lo vio, seguía hablando por teléfono. Astrid trago duro y aunque no estuviese lista para lo que sea que pudiese escuchar, esta era su oportunidad, tal vez no lograría tener una así en meses y no resistiría tanto con la incertidumbre.

-Lo sé… lo sé- Decía el castaño –Pronto hablare con ella… No sé cómo reaccione, si de algo estoy seguro es de que se sorprenderá- Agrego con gracia –Tu tranquila, yo me encargo de todo ¿El viernes entonces? A las seis, probablemente todos la tengan muy ocupada felicitándola por su cumpleaños, tendremos tiempo. Y como siempre a las ocho ella está en un curso literatura… Perfecto Adiós.

Hipo colgó el teléfono, Astrid se quedó paralizada viendo el suelo. No podía ser, ni podía ser y no era. Levanto la vista y vio al chico acercarse a la puerta, sin saber cómo logro reaccionar y corrió. Corrió por todo el extenso pasillo, hasta llegar a un punto en el que ya no aguanto.

Se quebró, ahí mismo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo, las lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos, la agitada respiración, era demasiado. Una parte de ella le decía que solo con eso no era suficiente, que tenía que esperar, ser paciente, pero otra parte le decía que no, que peor sería esperar, que si terminaba lo antes posible con todo esto, entonces sería mejor, mejor para ella, no saldría lastimada.

Los pasos acercándose la alertaron, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, tratando de calmarse, aunque sin poder evitarlo más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, acompañadas de los sollozos.

Se dio la vuelta mirando la pared en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podría calmarse, de que Hipo estaba cerca y no podía hacer nada, ni modo de que se fuera y enfrentara a todas las personas presentes con los ojos hinchados. No armaría un drama por algo que solo podía ser una simple confusión al momento de escuchar la llamada.

-Astrid…- Escuchar la voz del chico no le ayudo en nada, menos los pasos presurosos que él hizo hasta llegar a su lado. –Te dije que te adelantaras, ¿Pasa algo amor?- Ella se corrió un poco justo cuando el pretendió poner una mano en su hombro.

-Nada… no pasa nada.

-No te creo.

-¡Hipo no pasa nada!

El chico la tomo de la muñeca y la dio vuelta. Viendo el aspecto de la rubia frente a él.

-¿My lady que sucede?- Pregunto posando sus manos en las mejillas de ella. Astrid solo negó agachando la mirada. Y a pesar de sus dudas, a pesar de todo, se dejó abrazar y se acurruco en su pecho, abrazándolo también mientras un par de silenciosas lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

-Quiero irme Hipo. No me siento bien, llévame a casa.

-Está bien, está bien lo hare.- Calmaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello, tomo su rostro con ambas manos, levantándole la mirada y haciendo que lo viese, mientras con sus pulgares le quitaba algunos letargos del llanto- ¿Puedo ir con mi padre? ¿Te parece? Me despido y vuelvo contigo ¿Si?

Ella solo pudo atinar a asentir un par de veces.

Una vez que Hipo se despidió de su familia, ambos se dirigieron al departamento. Sin duda, necesitaba pensar. Tenía dos opciones o fingir que nada pasaba o seguirlo al encuentro que tendría a las seis ese mismo viernes…

(&-&-&-&)

Estar sentada y verlo prepararse para irse era todo lo que podía hacer… por el momento. Afuera de la habitación, en el pequeño comedor, estaban su madre, Heather y Brutilda, habían ido para decaerle un feliz cumpleaños. Su padre estaba muy ocupado con un proyecto que tenia con Estoico, que al parecer era más importante que ir al cumpleaños de su hija, en cuanto a su demás familia o amigos al parecer justo a todos les había surgido algún inconveniente.

-¿Tardaras mucho? –Le pregunto a Hipo.

-Nosé, puede ser…

-¿Me recuerdas a donde iras?

-Astrid te dije como diez veces que debo ir a la universidad porque hubo un problema en la sala de computación y Patapez necesita mi ayuda.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?

-¿Así como?

-Así, por momentos me tratas hermoso y por otros parece que te molestara estar conmigo, como si… como si ya no me quisieras.

El chico se acerco a la cama, sentándose junto a la rubia y tomándola de la nuca, uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado beso, sus manos recorrían su espalda mientras la apegaba aun más a él. Ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y sus manos acariciaban el enredado cabello.

Hipo la sentó sobre sus piernas y de a poco se fueron recostando. Los besos y caricias siguieron, parecía no importarles que tenían visitas, la boca del castaño bajo por la clavícula de la chica, dándole pequeños besos por el cuello.

Sin embargo el teléfono del chico vibro arruinándoles el momento. Se separaron un poco con las respiraciones agitadas. Hipo se fijo en el celular el mensaje, suspirando al ver de quién era y enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-¿De quién es?

-Nada solo… los chicos me apresuran para ir.

El castaño se levanto con pereza y tomo las llaves del auto.

-Ya me voy Astrid.

Antes de que abriera la puerta, la chica se le acerco corriendo, tomándolo por la camisa, dándolo vuelta y lo beso. Si algo tenía en claro era que sin importar lo que pudiera pasar quería mantener en su memoria el tacto de aquellos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

-Adiós… - Le susurro ella contra su boca.

-Adiós…

Hipo salió presuroso de la habitación. Ahora Astrid no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar como "deshacerse" de sus invitadas.

Se acomodo un poco la ropa y el cabello y se dirigió al comedor.

-Al fin llegas, ya pensábamos que ustedes estaban "fabricando" un niño ahí dentro- Se quejó Brutilda.

Astrid solo rodo los ojos y tomo su bolso, que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa de madera.

-¿A dónde iras hija?- Pregunto su madre.

-Iré a comprar, quiero comer algo dulce ¿Vienen?

-¿Por qué no le pediste a Hipo ir si él acaba de salir?- Pregunto Heather.

-Él tiene que ir a la universidad urgente, Patapez lo necesitaba para arreglar los programas de la sala de computación.

-¿Patapez?- Volvió a preguntar la pelinegra, confundida –Pero el está en la panadería de su madre, la ayuda con un pastel creo.

-Ohu, creo que me confundí. Ya sabes que esos dos siempre andan planificando proyectos juntos. En fin… ¿vienen?

-Bien…-Dijo Heather levantándose –Yo también quiero algo dulce.

Las cuatro tomaron sus abrigos y salieron al pasillo, donde tomaron el ascensor para ir hasta la planta baja. En aquel momento Astrid se arrepintió enormemente de no haber tomado las escaleras, estaban tardando mucho y no tenía mucho tiempo para "librarse" de sus acompañantes y seguir a Hipo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la recepción, la rubia salió prácticamente trotando hasta afuera.

-¿Oye, que te pasa Astrid? –Pregunto Brutilda.

-¿A mí?

-Si hija, pareces algo nerviosa.

-¿Yo? Para nada…- Astrid fingió que le vibraba el teléfono y leía un mensaje –Uhm, ¿Pueden ir ustedes a comprar? Una compañera de la universidad me llamo diciendo que tiene unos libros míos en su casa.

-¿No puedes ir en otro momento?- Pregunto Heather.

-No, en verdad son importantes- Agrego viendo entre los autos, intentando encontrar al castaño, rogando que no se hubiera ido ya.

Al encontrarlo a punto de arrancar su auto, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aún estaba a tiempo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-¿Yo? Em nada, solo… ya me voy.

Corrió a tomar un taxi y una vez en él, le dijo al hombre que siguiera al auto negro de su novio. Probablemente su madre y amigas ya la veían como una loca, pero le importaba poco ahora.

Con prudencia el taxista manejaba tras el coche negro, llegando al final a una plaza con hermosos árboles y decorada con globos.

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció la rubia entregándole al hombre el dinero y bajándose presurosamente. Astrid se mantuvo a una distancia segura del chico castaño, lo vio bajarse del auto y quedarse en la vereda mirando a todas partes, sin duda buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

La rubia se acercó más, camuflándose entre la gente, aunque esta le impedía ver, por lo cual troto hasta detrás de un árbol sin ser vista por el castaño. El chico miraba impaciente su reloj a cada medio minuto hasta que un grito inconfundiblemente femenino le llamo la atención.

-¡Hipo!- Una castaña se acercó corriendo a él y lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo, el cual el chico recibió gustoso. Después ella dejo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras hablaban, tal cual como solía hacer con Astrid.

Las uñas de la rubia se clavaban aún más a cada segundo sobre el tronco del árbol. Entonces paso…

La castaña tiro de la nuca de Hipo y lo beso apasionadamente. Y esto no era error un mal entendido, sin duda el chico correspondía gustoso a la castaña.

Con las lágrimas ya siendo derramadas por sus ojos, Astrid sentía que su mundo se venía abajo. No cabía pensamiento en su mente y no lograba reaccionar. La chica apego su cabeza contra el tronco mientras más lágrimas eran derramadas por sus azules orbes. Sus intentos eran inútiles al momento de acallar los sollozos que salían de sus labios.

(&-&-&-&)

El cómo, no lo sabía pero había logrado tomar un colectivo y llegar de vuelta al apartamento. Para su surte no había nadie, sus invitadas no estaban charlando animadamente en el sillón para encontrarla y consolarla. Incluso le habían enviado un mensaje diciendo que les había surgido un inconveniente y mejor se veían en casa de su padre.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un sonido sordo, Astrid dejo que más y más lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos. Y sin pensarlo corrió a su habitación tumbándose en el suelo junto a la cama.

Fue ahí, en el mismo cuarto donde había consumado su amor con Hipo tantas veces, cuando se permitió derrumbarse por completo, las lágrimas salían como cascadas de sus ojos azules. Tenía un nudo en el pecho que le apretaba el corazón y no dejaba a sus sentimientos ser totalmente libres. Astrid sentía la necesidad de golpearse a sí misma por estúpida, y como una niña chiquita golpeo el suelo con los pies y se sujetó la cabeza.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta dar con una fotografía de ellos en la mesa de luz. La chica se estiro un poco hasta tomarla, sus dedos se deslizaron por la sube superficie de vidrio y el refinado marco dorado. Allí estaban Hipo y ella en su primera cita. Todavía recordaba los nervios del castaño aquel día.

Astrid rio sin darse cuenta, aunque pronto dio un bajo sollozo y se aferró a esa fotografía como si fuese lo último que le quedaba.

Un ruido sordo la despertó. La rubia se había dormido en el suelo abrazada a la fotografía y el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada la alarmo. Se escuchaban risas y pasos presurosos que por momentos se detenían, también podía oír el ruido de algunas cosas de la casa que caían al suelo.

Astrid se fijó en el reloj, las ocho, por alguna razón ese número le aterraba, la chica se abrazó aún más a sus piernas mirando la puerta con curiosidad, la cual se abrió y se cerró de repente, solo que dos figuras abrazadas habían entrado.

El castaño se besaba apasionadamente con la chica del parque sin percatarse de la rubia. Pero Astrid no podía dejar de mirar la cama y luego al apasionado par. Las ocho, esa hora se repetía continuamente en su cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces esos dos lo habían hecho en su cama cuando ella se iba al curso? ¿Cuántas veces ella había llegado tan cansada solo para acostarse a dormir en aquellas sabanas?

La rubia se aclaró la garganta al ver que aún no se habían percatado de ella. Al momento el par se separó y la miro con los ojos como platos. Mientras que ella solo miraba el suelo y se abrazaba más a sus piernas.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Estallo de repente, volviendo su mirada al chico. -¡Creíste que no me daría cuenta! ¡Eres demasiado obvio! ¿Por qué Hipo? ¿Por qué?- Golpeo el suelo con sus pies como una niña chiquita y volvió a sujetarse la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- Respondió el castaño –Porque me canse, me aburrí…

-Eres un idiota- Susurro ella entre dientes. Astrid se paró de repente y fue ahí cuando sintió el peso de todo sobre sus hombros, el cuerpo entero le pesaba y sentía que caería en cualquier momento. -¿Era tan necesario hacerme sufrir así?- Pregunto mientras más lagrima caían de sus ojos -¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? ¿No podías simplemente decirme "Astrid ya no quiero estar contigo" y listo? ¿Tenías que hacerme sufrir así?

-Te lo diríamos cuando llegaras de tu cursito- Dijo la castaña. En circunstancias normales Astrid le abría roto la nariz sin pensarlo mucho, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales.

-Mira tú… tu…- No pudo terminar la frase y se llevó las manos al rostros, el marco con la foto aun lo sostenía. A mirar la bella foto se dio cuenta, no estaba lista para confrontación, su corazón latía lento, ahogándose en el mar de la desesperación. Estaba segura que si miraba a los ojos del castaño se quebraría pero si seguía mirando el retrato pasaría lo mismo.

Sin poder evitarlo más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, acompañadas de fuertes sollozos, miro al chico y a la castaña frente a ella. Todo a su alrededor empezó dar vueltas, el marco se deslizo de sus dedos y cayó al suelo en fragmentos de vidrio. Era cada vez menos capaz de poder sostenerse y sola se sintió caer sin nadie para sostenerla.

Entonces abrió los ojos, a su alrededor todo era oscuro, Astrid distinguió las cortinas blancas de su habitación, al parecer estaba en su cama. La rubia se alarmo al sentir un brazo que le rodeaba la cintura y empuja la figura sentándose.

Como era de sueño pesado, el castaño solo se dio la vuelta tapándose más con las colchas inconscientemente.

Astrid lo miro confundida ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Si quiera había sido real? ¿Qué hacía Hipo durmiendo tan pacíficamente allí si todo esto era real? ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

De repente la ira carcomió por dentro a la rubia. Tal vez no estaba segura, pero bien dicen que mejor prevenir que curar. En ese momento todo el valor que antes le había faltado, le llegó. Tomo de la mesa de luz lo primero que encontró y se abalanzo sobre el castaño. Pagaría caro…

 **Ups…**

 **Pobre Hipo… ¿Se entiende que todo fue solo una horrible pesadilla de la pobre Astrid? Todos sabemos que Hipo JAMAS la engañaría. Pero por esto el pobre pagara caro.**

 **Intentare actualizar mañana o pasado, les traeré ahora el sueño de Hipo ;)**

 **Si leen mi perfil se darán cuenta que ODIO las infidelidades por eso, a no ser que se trate de un horrible malentendido, yo jamás haría que Hipo engañase a Astrid o viceversa.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a:** Gaby Chanii, LadyAiraHH, Nayita-Uzumaki-Hofferson, Ruizemban, Shinki S, evlR y twinklingmelody18

 **Gracias por los seguidores a:** Gaby Chanii, LadyAiraHH, Nayita-Uzumaki-Hofferson y Ruizemban.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **EvlR: ¿En serio reíste todo el fic? Jajaja Creo que si lo considero la situación si era divertida. Creo que Hipo haría lo que sea por defender a Astrid y su hija, incluso enfrentarse a su propio abuelo. La verdad es que hacer rato tenía ganas de publicar un Modern AU, tengo otros guardados en el cajón que no creo que vean la luz por un largo tiempo. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Sakura Yellow: Sabes, no me había dado cuenta pero sí bastante Tsundre el abuelo jajaja. Ojala te haya gustado el capi, saludos.**

 **Shinki S: Wow, no puedo creer que te haya gustado tanto, en verdad me alagas y emocionas, perdón por tardarme en actualizar pero tuve problemas con la compu y el pendrive donde guardo los fics, por suerte nada se perdió, todo está recuperado. No es mucho pedir lo que quieres, es más estoy abierta a ideas, tenía planeado un par de cosas con Asdis como protagonista pero no sabía si al público le gustaría. Intentare no tardarme con el mini fic que me pides. Gracias de nuevo y ojala nos leamos pronto. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS.**

 **Muy bien creo que eso es todo. Oh por si no se entendió Tannlos es Chimuelo en su versión humanizada, es otro nombre que he leído en varios fics y ahora se me hace imposible identificarlo de otra forma.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, comentar, seguir o agregar a favoritos. Nos leemos pronto CHAUSIS.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Pesadillas 2

Pesadillas 2

 **Hola a todos, en tiempo y forma como prometí (Pffff disque ;D)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece sino a Dream Works, cualquier personaje que no pertenezca a la película y/o libros es invención mía.**

El ruido claro de ollas siendo golpeadas se escuchó al fondo de la cocina. En el comedor, un castaño se revolvía el cabello y se frotaba los ojos con cansancio. ¿Cuánto alboroto podía hacer su hermano para preparar un simple café?

Sin poder evitarlo la imagen de cierta rubia volvió a su mente. Ella tampoco era de las mejores para la cocina, aunque por él _hacia_ lo mejor que podía. El golpe de otro de los utensilios y un _"lo siento"_ del lugar del desastre, le trajo de vuelta la atención.

De un momento al otro un pelinegro llego caminando con el café en sus manos, y se lo tendió a su hermano. El chico miro la taza con el líquido oscuro y le dio un pequeño sorbo con desconfianza.

-Esta frio… y demasiado amargo para el gusto de cualquiera con papilas gustativas.

-¿Quién eres la reina de Inglaterra?- El castaño suspiro sin poder evitarlo –Dame que te lo caliento.

Después de más golpes y algunas maldiciones el café amargo pero caliente estuvo devuelta en manos del castaño.

-Hermano soportabas la comida de Astrid y no puedes con un simple café mío.

 _-¡Cuidado con lo que dices de mi prima Tannlos!-_ Se escuchó el grito de Storm proveniente de una de las habitaciones.

Sin poder evitarlo ya, Hipo se paró de su lugar listo para irse del departamento.

-No, no, no. Espera- Pidió el pelinegro –Perdona lo que dije antes, quédate.

-Se supone que me hiciste venir para hacerme sentir mejor- Le recrimino aun parado frente a la mesa y elevando un poco el tono de voz.

-¿Quién dijo que te traje por eso? Tu solito lo interpretaste.

Otro bufido y esta vez el castaño sí se iba a ir.

-NO, espera. Perdón, ya sé que te duele.

-¿Entonces para que la mencionas?

-Lo dices como si hiciera falta que la mencionaras para que la recuerdes. Si de algo estoy seguro es que me comparaste con ella mientras hacia el café.

Sin poder evitarlo Hipo dio una leve risa, mientras el menor sonreía triunfante.

-¿Lo ves? Sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor. Ahora siéntate y tomate esa cosa, que me costó mucho prepararte ese horrible café.

Haciendo caso, el chico tomo asiento frente a su hermano.

-Bien… ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Pregunto el mayor de los dos. Tannlos apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano en pose pensativa por unos segundos.

-¿La verdad?... Nada. Pero siempre podemos encontrar algo que hacer. ¿Qué te parece… si te llevo al centro a conocer chicas? Te gusta esa idea ¿verdad?

-Tannlos solo pasaron cuatro semanas desde que Astrid se fue- Recrimino Hipo.

-Para empezar, cuatro semanas son 1 mes, tiempo suficiente para superar un rompimiento.

-Pero no cualquier rompimiento Tannlos, ¡Vivíamos juntos!

-No me llames así, haces parecer que me estas retando.

-¡Es lo que hago!

-¡No eres mi padre para hacerlo!

-¡Pero soy tu hermano mayor!

Ambos hermanos se abalanzaron sobre la mesa intentando golpearse, por segunda vez ese día.

 _-¡Si van a pelear lo hacen afuera!-_ Volvió a gritar Stormfly.

-Ya está Hipo supéralo, la vida sigue.

-Pero yo la amo.

-Ella te dejo hermano, sé que duele pero demuéstrale que puedes seguir sin ella.

-Pero no puedo.

-Si puedes y lo harás.- El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar y tomo las llaves del auto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde _vamos_? es la pregunta

-Bien… ¿A dónde vamos?

-No te diré.

-¿Porque?

-Te contare en el camino.

Ambos hermanos ya en el auto emprendieron marcha. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y el pelinegro llevaba a su hermano por muchas y diferentes calles que, Hipo podía jurar, nunca había visto.

-¿Y?- Pregunto el mayor.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Por qué no me dices a dónde vamos?

-Porque no.

-Eres estresante. No sé cómo hace Storm para aguantarte.

-Porque, nosotros tomamos la sabia decisión de NO vivir juntos. Yo voy a su casa y cuando ella no me soporta más entonces me echa y paso a ser tu problema.

-Es que… en serio hermano, no sé CÓMO esto me ayudara a olvidarla.

-Mira Hipo… te seré sincero, yo sé que no la olvidaras, sé que de aquí a un año, dos o tres la seguirás recordando y, Odín quiera que no, pero incluso hasta amando. Y te dolerá MUCHO.

-Sabes que eso no ayuda ¿cierto?

-Pero te quiero ayudar, sé cuánto la amas hermano y si puedo conseguir distraerte aunque sean solo unos momentos estaré más que satisfecho. Y si durante tres años o toda la vida tengo que ir a buscarte para darte 5 minutos por día de paz para no pensar en ella, lo hare.

-Ni siquiera sé si sé fue con otro.

-Técnicamente seria si se quedó con otro porque el que se fue del departamento fuiste tú.

-Ya vamos a empezar.

-¡Es que fue muy idiota de tu parte! Si ella ya no te quería entonces que se fuera pero nooo tenía que quedarse con todo.

-Yo se lo deje.

-No la defiendas.

-No la defiendo pero es así. Yo le deje todo ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me habría dolido ver cada día ese maldito lugar?

-Pudiste haberlo vendido.

-No habría tenido el valor.

-Yo lo habría hecho por ti.

-¡Tannlos vasta!

Los hermanos siguieron discutiendo por tercera vez en ese día. Ninguno de los dos sabiendo hasta qué punto querían llegar. El menor de los Haddock estaciono el auto brutamente sin parar de pelear con su hermano.

-¡Ah y ahora seguro me bajaras de auto!

-¡No idiota simplemente ya llegamos!

El castaño miro por la ventanilla del auto el lugar al que habían llegado. Era una casa pequeña con rejas negras, bastante sencillo el diseño del lugar pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el enorme cartel:

 _Centro de atención para corazones heridos, almas destrozadas y vidas que no encuentran su camino_

 _-_ ¡TANNLOS! ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?

* * *

Al lado suyo había una mujer temblando con su rostro siendo cubierto por sus manos, susurraba cosas extrañas he Hipo no sabía si reía o lloraba.

-¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? -Susurro a su hermano junto a él.

-Porque no estoy al lado de ella.

-¿Quieres explicarme que hare al momento de entrar ahí?- Señalo la puerta.

-¿Sinceramente…? No tengo idea, nunca he estado aquí.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo conozco gracias a Barf y Belch.

-Debes estar bromeando. ¿Les hiciste caso a esos dos locos?

-Si…

-Es como si yo hubiese ido con Brutacio y Brutilda a preguntarles si debería suicidarme y quieren verlo.

-Buen punto.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió una mujer junto a un hombre, ambos con expresiones sonrientes. Entonces se escuchó una vos de mujer llamando a una tal Teresa. La mujer a su lado se levantó y cruzo la puerta, la cual se cerró con un fuerte golpe.

-Tannlos tengo miedo- Confesó Hipo.

-Yo también, vámonos de aquí.

Ambos se pararon y corrieron a la puerta.

-Apúrate Tooth, no quiero que me llamen- Rogó Hipo a Toothles, que hacia todo lo posible por abrir la puerta.

-La manija se atoro.

-A ver, déjame intentar.

-No, yo puedo- El pelinegro lo empujo y entre ambos comenzaron a forcejear. –Yo puedo Hipo.

-Déjame intentar.

-No.

-Actúas como un bebé.

-Tú eres el bebé.

-Qué respuesta tan madura.

- _Hipo Haddock-_ La gruesa vos de la mujer pareció resonar por todo el lugar, de la puerta salió la señora que antes había estado junto al castaño y ambos hermanos se apartaron rápidamente para dejarla pasar. Grande fue la vergüenza de los hermanos cuando, pese a estar loca (Desde su punto de vista), puso abrir la puerta sin vacilaciones.

- _Hipo Haddock-_ Repitió la mujer.

-Suerte…-

-¿Qué? No vas a dejarme solo allí.

-Sí lo hare.

-Tannlos, es tu idea.

-Es tu problema.

-Acompáñame.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo miedo.

-Y yo igual.

-No

-Por favor…

Ambos Haddock estaban con expresiones de puro terror en un pequeño cuarto sentados en sillas, en frente de ellos un escritorio de madera era lo único que los separaba de la mujer delante de ellos que movía las manos en el aire de forma extraña sobre un grupo de cartas.

-¿Qué los ha traído hasta mí?

-…-

Simultáneamente tragaron saliva esperando a que el otro contestara. Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar.

-S-So-soy Tannlos y este-e es mi hermano Hipo.-En otras circunstancias probablemente el castaño se habría reído de, no solo el tartamudeo, sino también de lo aguda que sonó la voz de su hermano, pero seguro que si lo hacían hablar haría lo mismo.

-¿Qué los ha traído hasta mi Tannlos he Hipo?- El primero codeo a su hermano para que hablara esta vez.

-T-termine c-co-co-con mi novia hace u-un mes- Aunque su voz no había sido igual de aguda que la del menor había temblado toda la oración, mataría a su hermano después de esto.

-Ya veo… Tu corazón está destrozado y tal vez nunca vuelva a reparase.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho…

-Veamos que dicen las cartas. _Deberás recorrer nuevos horizontes que te llevaran por caminos inesperados, la fiesta está cerca acompañada de un rayo oscuro. Ten cuidado, con cada flor vienen las espinas y puedes romperte al despertar, te desgarraras más que el corazón…_

El silencio se hizo entre los tres presentes, un silencio demasiado incómodo y que pesaba sobre la habitación. Lo hermanos esperaron a que la mujer hablara mas no siguió.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto el ahora enfadado Hipo. – ¿Debo pagar mil pesos por esto?

-Sí… y sí.

-¿No a explicarme siquiera lo que eso significa?

-No puedo explicarte debes averiguarlo por tu cuenta- La mujer había dejado su tono misterioso y ahora se apoyaba sobre la mesa de forma despreocupada y relajada.

-Pero… ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Un rayo oscuro? ¿Romperme al despertar?

-Dioses- Susurro la mujer frotándose os ojos –Solo te diré esto… Mantente lejos de floreros y macetas hay plantas que sufrirán más que tú y la vergüenza acompañara tu camino. El resto, lo averiguas por tu cuenta. Y con esta traducción el precio sube a 1500 pesos.

Con eso definitivamente, el castaño exploto.

(&-&-&-&)

-¿Ahora qué? Eso no me sirvió de nada- Se quejó Hipo cerrando con fuerza la puerta del auto.

-No lo sé…

-Fue tu idea.

-Intentaba ayudar.

-No lo hiciste.

-Pero lo intente. Ahora vámonos antes de que la mujer cumpla su palabra de echarnos una maldición si no nos íbamos.

Una semana después del fiasco los golpes resonaron en la puerta del pequeño cuarto que Hipo se alquilaba.

-Ya te dije que no Tooth.

-Pero será divertido.

-¿Así como la visita a la bruja?

-No, esto de verdad será divertido Hipo. Por favor ábreme. Vamos… ¿A quién no le gustan los parques de diversiones?

-A Astrid le encantaban.

-Dioses. ¡Deja de nombrarla!

-Mejor vete y déjame solo. Tengo tarea que hacer.

-La tarea no es tan divertida como el parque.

-No.

-Por favor, sabes que tengo razón.

-No.

-¡Por favoooooor!

Suspiro -… Está bien…

(&-&-&-&)

Le costaba admitirlo, pero su hermano había tenido razón. Ir al parque había sido divertido. Hicieron cosas como ir a la montaña rusa, los autitos chocadores, la casa del terror o comer algodón de azúcar y más, todo tipo de cosas que no hacían juntos desde niños.

Aunque en el camino esquivaron plantas, macetas y llevaban toda la semana esquivando salir mientras llovía por temor a las predicciones de la bruja o que al final sí les hubiese lanzado la maldición.

Después de dos horas Tooth recibió un mensaje de Storm preguntándole si irían al festival de Bork.

-¿Tu qué dices? Sera divertido.

-No lo sé.

-¿Aun piensas en las predicciones de la bruja?

-¿Tu no?

-Admito que sí. Pero cuantas probabilidades hay que sea esa fiesta de la que hablaba.

-Emmm ¿Un 99 por ciento?

-Buen punto, entonces ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que lo que la bruja dijo sea cierto? Además, tienen las carreras de autos y caballos en las que tanto nos gusta participar y cada año ponen algo mejor. ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien… Solo porque has hecho un gran trabajo en ayudarme a olvidar a Astrid esta semana.

-¡SI! Vamos entonces.

Al llegar al parque central de Berk, todo estaba perfectamente adornado. De los árboles colgaban guirnaldas, había una sección en la que había gente bailando danzas tradicionales, otra con puestos de comida, se había armado una gran pista para carrera de caballos y otra para las de autos de carrera, también había estantes con muchísimas obras artesanales para vender y se habían encontrado a varios conocidos.

-Muy bien, ya lo tengo todo planeado- Dijo Tooth –Primero vamos a comer algo liviano, mientras nos baja la comida recorremos los estantes artesanales para comprarle algo a mamá, luego cuando la comida nos haya bajado participamos en la carrera de autos, cuando hayamos ganado volvemos por comida y esperamos a que nos baje mientras quedo bien con los padres de Storm yendo a ver a su hermana bailar y luego vamos a la carrera de caballos y volvemos a ganar. Para no pelear entre nosotros yo compito primero y tú después. ¿Se me olvida algo?

-Creo que no. ¿Empezamos?

-Por supuesto, vamos… emmmm Hipo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál era el primer paso de lo que dije?

-Comer.

-A comer entonces.

La "Comida liviana" de Tooth había sido un sándwich supremo que apenas le cabía en la boca y a sus planes debió agregársele "Esperar a que Tannlos termine de vomitar", para luego ir a las ferias en las que consiguieron un saco para su madre y una varita de Harry Potter junto con las tres reliquias de la muerte para Tannlos. Cuando comenzaron con la carrera de autos, Hipo tomo el asiento del conductor y su hermano el del acompañante con la excusa de "No quiero perderme un segundo de la adrenalina". Esa vuelta salió en primer lugar, luego fue el turno de Tooth de manejar y volvieron a ganar.

Tal como lo habían planeado volvieron a comer y fueron a ver a la hermanita de Storm bailar, aunque la parte de "quedar bien con los suegros" no le funciono al pelinegro.

Ahora Hipo estaba viendo como su hermano pasaba la meta junto con su caballo "Furia Nocturna", un muy bello ejemplar color negro.

-Muy bien hermanito, tu turno. Sorpréndelos.

El caballo de Hipo era otro ejemplar negro como el de su hermano salvo que el suyo se llamaba Nigth Fury. Habían peleado mucho con su padre por teléfono para que llevara ambos caballos hasta allí. Y les había dicho, o más bien amenazado, con que si o si debían ganar cada carrera y que no le fueran a decir después de una hora que ya habían terminado y podía llevárselos.

El castaño se colocó su casco y se posiciono en la línea de salida. Hicieron sonar una especie de trompeta y dio inicio la carrera. Eran una vuelta extremadamente larga que debía de hacerse hasta llegar a la meta. El único premio era un trofeo pequeño para el ganador.

Iban por la mitad de la carrera he Hipo estaba en la delantera, podía jurar que escuchaba los gritos de su hermano animándolo desde las gradas.

El corredor que iba detrás de él intentaba alcanzarlo a toda costa. A tal punto que hizo que su caballo golpeara a Nigth Fury en un costado.

-Ey- Grito Hipo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. El caballo siguió empujándolos y haciéndolos perder velocidad. –Acabemos con esto- ya cansado de las trampas del otro jinete, aumentó la velocidad dejándolo atrás y cruzando la meta.

-¡Hipo!- Grito Tannlos. -¿estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy.- El castaño bajó del caballo sacudiéndose la tierra del traje y se sacó el casco.

-¿Nadie le dijo a ese idiota qué eso es ilegal?

-Parece que no. Como sea, solo olvídalo. Vámonos de aquí.

- _Lo hiciste genial._

Esa voz tan familiar llamo la atención de ambos hermanos que quedaron paralizados en su lugar. Aún más el castaño que miraba el piso atónito. Lentamente los dos Haddock se dieron la vuelta y lo comprobaron. Allí estaba Astrid y parecía estar felicitando a alguien.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos.- Dijo Toothles. Intento mover de ahí a su hermano mas este estaba paralizado en su lugar. –Hipo vámonos.- Todo lo que intentaba era inútil con el castaño. Además era tarde, la rubia ya los había visto y se dirigía a ellos.

-Tannlos, Hipo ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pensé que el festival de Bork era público.- Respondió Tooth entre dientes, por su hermano, ya que este aún estaba paralizado.

-No me mal entiendas, se lo mucho que esas cosas les gustan.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi novio. ¡Ven amor, quiero presentarte a unos amigos!

Eso en definitiva destrozo su corazón. De entre la gente apareció un chico pelinegro que… Oh por Thor ¡era un niño! No debía pasar los 17 años y era notablemente más bajo que Astrid. ¿Qué hacia ella con un niño?

-Chicos quiero presentarles a Gustav.

Ese nombre resonó e la mente del castaño como eco. Podía jurar que era el mismo chico que quiso tirarlo de su caballo en la carrera. Lo más irónico era que el adolescente llevaba una remera con un rayo en el centro. Y las palabras de la bruja volvieron a su mente.

 _La fiesta está cerca acompañada de un rayo oscuro._

Así mismo volvieron las palabras de su hermano.

 _¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que lo que la bruja dijo sea cierto?_

Muchas, muchas posibilidades. Astrid seguía hablando pero ya no la escuchaba. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo habían abandonado por ese mocoso? ¿Cómo le habían metido los cueros con ese niño? El mundo a su alrededor temblaba, ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Ese niño se había quedado con su Astrid? ¿Con su lady? No podía ser, no podía creerlo.

Entonces, sintió que el mundo lo golpeaba duro… muy duro, demasiado…

Abrió los ojos solo para cerrarlos de nuevo y cubrirse con los brazos.

-Eres un idiota, un desgraciado. Te voy a matar.

-¿Astrid?

-¿Quién más idiota? ¿La otra?

-¿Qué otra? ¡Astrid!- El Castaño se cubrió con las sabanas que poco hicieron por él y en su lugar cayó al suelo.

Hipo logro salir de entre las sabanas y se arrastró por el piso, solo para que la rubia callera sobre él y lo siguiera golpeando.

-Maldito infeliz. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Callate!

-¡Auuuu! ¡Astrid!

Cuando el chico logro quitársela de encima, rápidamente se puso de pie, aunque en un intento de escapar de su loca novia se golpeó el pie con una de las patas de la cama, cayendo sobre esta.

-Auuu, eso duele.

-Te odio, te odio- La chica paso de querer noquearlo con el florero a pegarle con los puños.

-Astrid, Astrid basta-auuu. My lady. ¡As-Astriiiiiiid!

(&-&-&-&)

Hipo estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado contra la pared, mientras la rubia sentada frente a él le pasaba un trapo húmedo por las heridas.

Tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza por el golpe con el florero, un moretón bajo el ojo, las mejillas algo raspadas y rasguñadas y el labio inferior le sangraba un poco.

Astrid le dejo un suave beso cerca de golpe en el labio. –Perdón.

-Mmmm.

-¿Estas muy enojado?

-Mmmm no.

-Perdón- Volvió a decir dejándole otro beso en la mejilla. –De verdad fue muy fea esa pesadilla.

-¿Y por eso tenías que golpearme?- Su voz estaba ronca y trataba de no abrir mucho los labios por el corte.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no es excusa pero fue tan real. De verdad no sé qué haría si me engañaras Hipo.

El chico suavizo su enojo con ella y la tomo por la cintura. –Ven aquí- Ella quedo recostada sobre él con la cabeza sobre su hombro. –No tienes que pensarlo porque jamás lo haría. ¿De acuerdo?- Ella asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó más a él.

-Y yo jamás te dejaría por Gustav.

Ambos rieron he Hipo dejo un suave beso en su frente. –Lo sé, fue un sueño estúpido- Tomo su barbilla y la acerco a él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Astrid dejo el trapo en la mesa de luz y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, puso sus manos en sus mejillas acariciando los raspones con cuidado. Besó su nariz, labios y mejillas y dejo pequeños besos en su cuello.

-¿Te parece si te compenso por lo de hace un rato?- Ofreció en tono lujurioso, haciendo sonreír al castaño.

-No sé, no sería lindo otro ataque mientras hacemos el amor.

-No pasara…

-Entonces me parece una buena idea.

La chica tomo su labio inferior mientras se besaban y acaricio sus hombros.

-Au- Hipo la tomo por los brazos alejándola un poquito cuando le hizo doler la herida en el labio.

-Perdón, seré más cuidadosa- Volvieron a besarse y acariciarse, quitando la distancia entre sí. La chica volvió a besar sus mejillas y cuello pasando sus manos por su espalda.

-De verdad fue muy fea esa pesadilla Babe.

-No te preocupes My lady después de esto lo pensaría dos veces antes de engañarte.

-¡¿Cómo que lo pensarías?! ¡¿Tienes planead engañarme Hipo?!

Y así el florero volvió a manos de la rubia, a quien no le importo las pobres flores marchitas en el suelo. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo explicaría a su familia y amigos los golpes que tenía?

 _Ten cuidado, con cada flor vienen las espinas_

 _Puedes romperte al despertar._

 _Te desgarraras más que el corazón…_

 _¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que lo que la bruja dijo sea cierto?_

 **Y eso es todo. Sé que dije que el mini fic duraría 3 capis pero mejor lo dejo hasta aca, no estaba segura sin incluir la golpiza en un tercer capi pero aquí esta.**

 **Me convertí en esos autores que actualizan una vez cada 4 meses jaja. Sé que a ustedes no ha de darles gracia pero prometo (tal vez por décima vez) que no volverá a pasar :P. Nota mental cumplir promesas.**

 **Sakura Yellow: Espero que te haya gustado el capi, junto con la reacción del pobre Hipo y la Furiosa Astrid. Jajaja. Ojala nos leamos pronto. Saludos.**

 **EvlR: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el Au. ¿En serio lo leíste dos veces? Jajaja. Yo jamás haría que se engañaran, no podría hacerlo. Es verdad que pasaron de todo hasta estar juntos entonces ¿Por qué se engañarían? Hipo y Astrid son mi pareja favorita tengo todos sus besos guardados en el celu jaja. Por supuesto que puedo cumplir tu pedido, ya lo agrego a mi lista ;) Hazme solicitudes cundo quieras. No sé si fue tan dramático eso lo juzgan ustedes. No actualice pronto pero es largo. Saludos.**

 **Gracias por los favs a: Arciamanuel y GiianF.**

 **Gracias por los followers a: Lizzielpz, arciamanuel y GiianF.**

 **Un abrazo a todos chicos y nos leemos pronto. CHAUSIS.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	6. Especial Día de la madre con HTTYD

**Hola a todos, planeaba publicar esto el domingo del día de la madre pero no llegue. Se que es tarde (muy tarde) pero feliz día de la madre. Saluden a sus madres, tías, abuelas y pásenla hermoso. Aqui les traigo dos especiales para festejar con HTTYD.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Datos: Personajes principales; Hipo y Valka. 15 años.**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece si algún personaje no pertenece a los libros y/o películas es invención mía.**

Día de la madre 1

Estaba desesperado, había recorrido todo Berk y nada. Nada en todo el pueblo, ¿Qué podía hacer?. Era el peor hijo del mundo, no tenia perdón de los Dioses, se merecía todos los castigos habidos y por haber. Se había olvidado de comprarle un regalo a su madre, era la pero escoria que jamás había existido.

Ni siquiera se había olvidado del día de la madre, sino que se olvido del regalo. Lo peor del caso es que no solo Berk estaba vacío de lugares abiertos y regalos sino que no tenia ni una pobre moneda de cobre partida en dos. Por lo tanto no importa que consiguiera un lugar abierto, si no tenia plata no haría nada.

Hipo y Chimuelo terminaron de volar apresuradamente sobre Berk buscando donde comprar un regalo y se dirigieron a la fragua.

-¡Bocón!- Grito el castaño bajando del Furia Nocturna. Dentro de la fragua estaban el herrero, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda y Astrid. Aunque poca atención les presto a estos. Fuera del lugar, asomados sobre las ventanas que hacían de recepción para quien quisiera comprar una silla para su dragón, estaban los padres de sus amigos.

Chimuelo se derrumbo en el suelo con la lengua afuera y el castaño casi se chocaba con una de las mesas.

-Hipo, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Quiero un sueldo.

-¡QUÉ!- Todos en el lugar se quedaron viendo al chico extrañamente, sobretodo el herrero.

-Quiero un sueldo- Repitió.

-Ya te escuche, pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Me lo merezco. Es mi derecho como trabajador. Además llevo casi 10 años trabajando aquí y jamás vi que me dieras una sola moneda.

El hombre abría y cerraba la boca sin creer lo que escuchaba mientras su aprendiz estaba firme y de brazos cruzados, además de que no parecía que iba a desistir de su posición.

-No- Dijo por fin, y la pose recta del chico se vino abajo, descruzando los brazos y bajando los ojos casi como un muñeco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué, te pregunto yo a ti.

-Es mi derecho como trabajador además me debes el sueldo de diez años. Y te conviene comenzar ahora.

El chico camino al Furia Nocturna desplomado en el suelo y saco de la montura una gran cantidad de papeles y se los tendió al hombre sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Todo esto especifica que si o si debes comenzar a pagarme un sueldo y compensarme los diez años en los que no me pagaste. De lo contrario puedo comenzar acciones legales en tu contra.

El hombre y los demás presentes se quedaron viendo estupefactos al chico.

-Hipo ¿Estas considerando denunciarme?

-S-si.- Respondió titubeante.

-¿Qué mosca te pico niño?

-Por favor Bocón estoy desesperado.- Dijo afligido.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me olvide comprarle un regalo a mamá.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar y todos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos y las bocas a medio abrir. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad las risas estallaron resonando por todo el lugar, para consternación del chico.

-No es gracioso.

-¿Hipo de verdad te olvidaste del día de la madre?

-No, solo me olvide del regalo.

-¿Quien se olvida del regalo?- Pregunto entre confundida y con gracia Astrid.

El chico rodo los ojos y saco su atención de sus amigos y los padres de estos para mirar al herrero.

-Solo necesito que comiences a pagarme. Necesito dinero.

-Hipo aunque te pagara no encontraras nada abierto o que aun tenga mercancía aquí en Berk. Y aunque lo hicieras te costaría una fortuna, no te alcanzaría lo que yo pudiera darte.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces?

-Yo que sé, escríbele a tu padre. Tal vez a él se le ocurra algo.

-O se burle de mi.

-Cualquiera de las dos opciones es posible.

-Ya le escribí esta mañana pero no me enviara un regalo para mamá desde Histeria y aunque lo hiciera no llegaría a tiempo.

-No se que decirte chico. Te hubieras acordado antes.

-Bien... nos vamos.

Hipo tomo sus papeles de la mesa y se dirigió a su dragón aun desplomado en el suelo. Aun con todo el esfuerzo Chimuelo logro levantar vuelo.

Esa mañana había sido demasiado extraña para el pobre Furia Nocturna, para empezar el chico lo había levantado bruscamente y no le había dado tiempo de nada cuando ya estaban volando con desespero. El colmo es que al inicio no sabia ni que buscaban o hacían. Había logrado darse una idea con información que recoleto en el camino.

Por lo que parecía los humanos tenían un día en el que festejaban a sus progenitoras, algo parecido al cumpleaños pero esto era exclusivamente para todas aquellas hembras que tuvieran crías.

En tanto la cabeza del castaño daba vueltas a una posible solución, entonces el rugido de su estomago y del de su dragón los saco de sus pensamientos. Además de que Chimuelo le dio una mirada suplicante.

Suspiro- Bien... Supongo que no nos haría mal parar a comer algo ¿Verdad amigo?

El furia respondió con un gorgoteo feliz y juntos se dirigieron al gran Salón.

Hipo descendió y entraron al lugar, este estaba lleno de familias festejando. Y él era el único idiota en Berk que se olvido del regalo para su madre. Pero no podían culparlo ¿Cierto? Este era le primer año en el que festejaría este día.

Dioses, eso solo lo hacia sonar peor. Hacia más o menos seis meses que se había enterado de que su madre estaba con vida, eso no era excusa para olvidarse. Al contrario debió de haberse esmerado en hacer de este el mejor día para ella.

El chico recogió unos cuantos pescado crudos para Chimuelo y una pata de pollo para él. Con mucha suerte logro encontrar una mesa completamente vacía. Hipo se desplomo en el banco y se detuvo a pensar mientras jugaba con su comida. En tanto Chimuelo disfrutaba del salmón.

Luego de treinta minutos el pollo ya había quedado completamente desarmado y ni un pedazo había ido a parar al estomago del chico.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ya lo había intentado todo. ¿Verdad? Y aunque siguiera intentando Bocón tenia razón. Jamás encontraría un lugar abierto en Berk.

Pero ¿Y qué fuera de Berk?

La idea lo golpeo de repente y nunca antes se sintió tan agradecido con el viejo herrero por ser tan negativo.

Hipo salió tan rápido del gran salón que Chimuelo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y seguirlo. Vaya a saber que idea se le ocurrió al castaño ahora.

.

Jinete y dragón volaban por sobre el mar en busca de una isla. Tal vez podía encontrar algún lugar donde aun tuvieran regalos. Llevaba un par de cosas con él como para negociar un intercambio.

Al poco tiempo encontró una de las islas vecinas. Ambos amigos comenzaron a volar más pegados al mar, no querían causar un revuelo en el lugar. La gente podría asustarse de ver a un Furia Nocturna en pleno día o bien los vikingos podrían atacar.

Hipo dejo a Chimuelo escondido en el bosque y se dirigió al pueblo. Allí las cosas no eran muy diferentes que como en Berk por excepción de los dragones claro.

La gente iba y venia con carretas o armas pero la mayoría parecían estar disfrutando de un agradable día en familia.

El castaño encontró varios puesto abiertos con diferentes objetos. Aprovechando la festividad la mayoría eran cosas para las madres.

En uno de ellos, Hipo encontró un cinturón de cuero con la hebilla de dos dragones, hechos de plata, enroscados entre si y formando un signo de infinito. A su madre le gustaría.

-¿Te gusta muchacho?- Pregunto el mercader -Solo 20 monedas de plata y es todo tuyo.

-Mmmm, no tengo monedas.

-Bien... podemos negociarlo.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo.

Hipo le enseño 3 catalejos y un libro de botánica que encontró entre cosas viejas en su casa.

El vikingo parecía meditarlo bastante, con una mano sobre su barbilla y un "mmmm" que impacientaba al castaño.

-Te propongo un trato- Ofreció el vikingo -Acepto lo que me ofreces más cinco monedas de plata y aquella vasija.- El hombre señalo un jarrón al otro lado de la calle, en el puesto de en frente. -Yo no puedo comprarla ya que ese viejo cascarrabias es mi competencia, tengo mi orgullo muchacho además jamás me lo vendería a mi.

-¿Y como planea que lo compre sin dinero, además los catalejos y el libro son todo lo que traje como canje?

-Ese no es mi problema, ya hice todo lo que esta en mis manos por ti chico.

Hipo suspiro y tomo sus cosas dirigiéndose al puesto de en frente, tal vez pudiera hacer algo.

-Disculpe señor...- El hombre lo miro con mala cara, el mercader tenia razón, era un viejo cascarrabias -¿Cuanto por el jarrón?

-Cinco monedas de oro.

-¿De oro? ¿De donde planea que yo saque eso?

-Yo que se niño, pregúntale a tus padres.

-No puedo pedirle a mi madre.

El hombre pareció caer en la realización del problema del chico y pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Mira muchacho, ¿ves allí?- Hipo se dio la vuelta y vio un lugar atestado de gente , tanta que no podía ubicar de que era el local allí. EL muchacho solo asintió al señor. -Bien... esa es la fragua del pueblo. El ayudante del herrero enfermo y esta solo ahora. Tal vez puedas ayudarle, así conseguirás un par de monedas.

Hipo asintió y se dirigió a la fragua. Le costo pasar por entre la gente pero al final lo consiguió. El lugar era mucho más chico que la fragua en Berk. Era de esperarse ya que después de todo esa había sido ampliada para la construcción de sillas para dragones. Tal como el viejo anterior había dicho, en el lugar se encontraba un herrero muy ocupado con miles de pedidos.

-Disculpe señor...- El viejo herrero ni siquiera lo escucho en medio de tanto alboroto, por lo que Hipo debió de acercarse más. -Señor... ¡Señor!

El viejo vikingo se sobresalto ante el grito y se dio la vuelta viendo al muchacho.

-¿Chico qué haces aquí? Espera tu turno afuera como los demás. – El viejo vikingo se dio la vuelta y siguió con su trabajo.

-N-no vine por eso. Yo... vine porque me dijeron que usted puede darme empleo.

-No estoy buscando ayudante, ya tengo uno.

-Pero me dijeron que esta enfermo.

-Pronto volverá.

-Sí, pero no estoy buscando algo permanente es solo por hoy. – Al ver que el hombre no le prestaría atención Hipo se decidió por su última carta. -Escuche, necesito comprarle un regalo a mi madre, por favor.

En medio de todo el alboroto, el vikingo se detuvo un momento a pensar. A Hipo le pareció increíble como podía hacerlo con tantos enormes vikingos a su alrededor gritando su pedido.

-¿Tienes conocimientos sobre el oficio?

-También soy ayudante de herrero en mi pueblo.

-Bien... Comienza afilando aquellas hachas y espadas, al final del día dependiendo de como te haya ido te pagare.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Si, si , si, solo comienza chico.

A Hipo le sorprendió cómo el hombre no se detuvo a preguntarle cómo había llegado hasta allí si vivía en otro pueblo, pero el pobre hombre estaba tan atestado de cosas que seguro no le presto atención a esa metida de pata por parte del chico.

Afilo las hachas y espadas tal como le pidieron, cuando parecía que terminaría llegaban con otro pedido y la montaña de cosas aumentaba. Al principio el herrero no le había tenido fe puesto a su complexión pero el chico demostró ser realmente bueno en el oficio.

Luego de afilar les siguió construir espadas, hachas, mazas y escudos.

En síntesis había sido un día realmente agotador.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando el revuelto de gente se esfumo. Hipo cayó sentado sobre una de las sillas. Más que el descanso del arduo trabajo era el silencio lo que más agradecía.

En frente suyo el viejo hombre contaba las ganancias el día, era bastante teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que trabajaron por el día de la madre.

El día de la madre, era el día de su madre y lo último que había hecho había sido pasar tiempo con ella.

El ruido de algo cayendo sobre la mesa lo saco de sus pensamiento. Allí había una bolsa con unas cuantas monedas de plata y algunas de oro.

-Esta es tu parte chico. Admito que te subestime, has hecho un gran trabajo.

-Muchas gracias señor.

El chico tomo la bolsa y tras despedirse se dirigió corriendo al puesto del viejo cascarrabias, rogando a los Dioses porque no hubieran vendido el jarrón.

-Veo que te ha ido bien muchacho.

-Aqui tengo las cinco monedas de oro.

-Es una pena... ya vendí el jarrón.

-¡¿Qué?!

La estruendosa risa del viejo resonó por todo el lugar y luego de mostrarle el objeto al chico y decirle que era solo una broma le acepto el dinero.

Hipo tomo el jarrón de mala gana y se fue dando pisotones en el suelo, murmurando para si mismo.

 _-Viejo loco._

Al llegar con el otro mercader este le acepto los catalejos, las cinco monedas de plata y tomo gustoso la vasija.

Hipo fue corriendo con Chimuelo quien se la había pasado descansando en el suelo. Juntos emprendieron vuelo hacia Berk lo más rápido posible, la noche estaba llegando y no había visto a su madre en todo el día.

Aquella mañana solo le había dejado el desayuno con una carta de "Feliz día mamá" y se fue corriendo, o más bien volando a por un regalo.

Si era sincero estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería hacer era irse a su casa a dormir pero bien sabia que ni podía ni debía hacerlo.

Estaban por llegar a Berk y el muchacho cabeceaba dormitando, manteniéndose únicamente despierto gracias a Chimuelo quien no le permitía dormir. Caer desde esa gran altura era lo último que necesitaban.

Cada vez más cerca de Berk llego un momento en el que Chimuelo no pudo mantener despierto a su jinete y este cerro los ojos. Fue un segundo, pero termino despertándose al momento por la rápida caída en picada que tenían.

Con lo justo Hipo logro reaccionar, ajustando su prótesis al dragón y tomando con fuerza la silla de montar logro tirar a Chimuelo hacia arriba, salvándose ambos con mucha suerte de una terrible caída.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca. Auuu.

El chico recibió un golpe con la oreja de su amigo, quejándose mientras se frotaba con una mano la mejilla.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?

Chimuelo emitió una serie de gorgojos inentendibles pero que Hipo logro descifrar al momento. Prueba de que conocía demasiado a su dragón.

-Bueno perdón. Lamento haber trabajado todo el día y ahora estar tan cansado.

Más gorgojos...

-Lo sé, no se me va a olvidar el próximo año. Al menos no me quede de brazos cruzados sin un regalo-

Hipo se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos, al segundo reacciono y comenzó a palpar sus costados con desesperación.

-Ay no, no esta Chimuelo no esta.

Al dragón le costo entender lo que su amigo buscaba pero en un segundo entendió.

-Chimuelo, el regalo no esta.

Hipo se detuvo y miro en dirección al mar. Jamás lo encontraría.

-No puede ser...

.

.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y por estas pasaron un jinete y su Furia Nocturna. Ambos notablemente muy cansados.

Hipo se dirigió a la mesa en la que comúnmente se sentaba con sus amigos, al llegar allí, estos ya estaban allí. El castaño se desplomo en el banco con la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Creo que eso significa que no conseguiste el regalo- Dijo Astrid. El chico solo negó. -Hipo porqué mejor no vas con tu madre. Los regalos no los son todo, aun te quedan unas horas hasta media noche. Será mejor si pasas tiempo con ella.

De cierto modo la rubia tenia razón. En lugar de pasarse todo el día en busca de un regalo que podía romperse en cuestión de minutos (y no lo decía únicamente porque lo haya perdido en el mar) debió de concentrarse en estar con su madre y darle el mejor día de su vida. Los recuerdos eran algo que perduraban, no se caían en el mar y se perdían para siempre.

Al cabo de un rato de a uno se fueron retirando hasta sus hogares. Para Hipo era el momento de enfrentar a su madre. Junto con Chimuelo se fue caminando a su casa. Podían volar pero lo cierto es que prefería caminar no solo para tardar más en llegar sino porque necesitaba pensar en lo que le diría.

Al llegar a la puerta no encontró las palabras, todo lo que se le había ocurrido se había borrado de su mente. Era la hora de la verdad.

Con mucha timidez abrió la puerta y encontró a su madre cocinando. En otras circunstancias esa imagen le habría dado miedo pero ahora no podía pensar en eso.

La puerta rechino un poco al cerrase, lo que llamo la atención de la mujer que rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

-Hijo- Valka corrió a abrazarlo con cariño. -Oye ¿Qué sucedió? Estas todo sucio.

-Mmmmm, estuve trabajando.

-¿Trabajando?

-Si... Ma, yo... lo cierto es que me olvide de tu regalo. Estuve buscando cómo conseguir uno... al final se cayo al mar.

Valka miro sorprendida a su hijo y después pequeñas risas se escaparon de sus labios. Hipo la miro confundido y sorprendido.

La mujer se arrodillo para estar a la altura del muchacho y lo miró a los ojos.

-Hijo no necesito un regalo.

-Lo sé. Pero me concentre tanto en eso que no pase tiempo contigo. Yo... lo lamento mucho ma. Este es el primer año que lo festejamos juntos y lo último que hice fue estar contigo.

-Oye...- Valka le apretó un hombro con confort. -Estas ahora ¿no? Y no te pasaste el día volando por ahí. Me buscabas un regalo. Y tengo que admitir que ese desayuno en la cama con la tarjeta fue la mejor forma de empezar mi día.

Valka le sonrió a su hijo y este le devolvió la sonrisa. La mujer le beso la frente y ambos pasaron lo que quedaba del día juntos.

Al final la comida de su madre no estaba mal. Aunque no era de ella, solo la estaba calentando puesto que se la compro a las cocineras del Gran Salón. Luego levantaron la mesa y la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un eufórico Chimuelo que con ayuda de un Escaldaron había logrado rescatar el dichoso regalo.

Después de todo no había sido un mal primer día de la madre para los Haddock.

.

.

Estoico estaba sentado frente a la mesa en la cabaña que la gente de Histeria le había dado para pasar la noche. Entonces saca el pergamino que un Terrible Terror le había entregado en la tarde. No había tenido el tiempo para abrirlo, solo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias y que todo estuviese bien en Berk.

Al terminar de leerlo no pudo evitar reír. ¿Cómo Hipo esperaba que le resolviera su problema estando más de 2000 kilómetros de distancia?

.

.

 **Y eso es todo por hoy. De nuevo me disculpo. Esto debió salir el domingo pero como les dije me olvide de escribirlo y no me dio el tiempo para terminarlo el mismo domingo.**

 **Este one-shot esta basado en algo que le paso a mi primo. Mi abuela viajo a visitarme a mi y a mi familia para el día de la madre y él no tenia forma de conseguir un regalo para su madre. Entonces la llamo desesperado esperando que ella le resolviera el problema a 1500 kilómetros de distancia.**

 **Al final mi tía pago su propio regalo, alegando que no importaba quien lo pagara sino que él lo eligiera.**

 **Probablemente el siguiente capitulo también sea un one-shot, luego les traeré otro especial del día de la madre, este se centrará en Hipo, Astrid y Asdis. Después de ese capi prometo que comienzo a cumplir con las peticiones que me han dado. Y probablemente con mi incesante tendencia a publicar los especiales tan tarde, les estaré dando un especial de Halloween para Navidad o como los vikingos dicen ¡Snoggeltog!**

 **Gracias por los favs a: HappyDylann y arcanivalverde.**

 **Gracias por los followers a: HappyDylann, arcanivalverde, cami95 y Jlia Toyansk.**

 **Saben que si me falta por agradecerle a alguien pido disculpas pero soy un tanto distraída XD.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **HappyDylann: ¡Muchas gracias! Ojala te haya gustado este capi. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **EvlR: Jajaja Podría decirse que mi pasatiempo favorito es jugar con las mentes de los lectores. Supuse que sería obvio para todos en todo momento que era un sueño. No te preocupes muchas veces yo también dudo de cuanta honestidad hay en las palabras de muchos escritores cundo te dicen "Tal cosa no pasara". La idea de Gustav como el "reemplazo" vino de repente a mi mente. Como ya dije antes esta idea esta inspirada en mis papas a quienes les paso exactamente lo mismo, solo que mi mamá no fue tan agresiva como Astrid. Así que sí, puede ser posible que lo hayan soñado al mismo tiempo. Ojala te haya gustado este especial, nos leemos pronto. Y en poco tiempo estaré cumpliendo tu pedido.**

 **Cathrina Frankenstein: Que lindo que te haya gustado. Perdón por los errores comenzaré a revisarlos. Gracias por avisarme, si ustedes no me dicen probablemente nunca me de cuenta. Pasar del sueño a la realidad es muy difícil. No sabia si lo había hecho bien es bueno saber que si :). Muchas gracias por comentar, espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.**

 **Melgamonster: ¡Vaya! Cuantos reviews. Gracias por avisarme de los errores enseguida me pondré a corregirlos. En realidad estoy planeando otro mini fic que se llamará "Al diablo con la tradición". En síntesis será una precuela de "Todo por amor". Me alegra mucho que pienses que ese final fue tierno y adorable. Jamás me vi escribiendo romance o escenas sentimentales pero aquí me tienen. Y últimamente estoy con mucha sed de romance por lo que probablemente estaré escribiendo pequeños Dreabbles Hiccstrid. Ojala este capi te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS:**

 **Bien, creo que eso es todo. Un gusto publicar esto para ustedes. Nos leemos pronto. Esta semana no prometo mucho, estamos con el cierre de notas en la escuela. Muchas gracias a todos. Nos leemos... CHAUSIS.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	7. Eres mi vida

**¡Hola a todos! He aquí el origen de este one-shot.**

 **Estoy traumada. Hace poco leí un fic en ingles que me traumo. Se trataba sobre que a Astrid sus padres la obligaban a casarse con un hombre porque este había ofrecido un gran "dote de novia" por ella. Hipo no podía igualar esa suma de dinero y ni siquiera sus grandes logros contaban en algo para ello. Por lo que una noche antes de la boda ellos intiman para que su primera vez le pertenezca solo a Hipo.**

 **En si el acto es muy bonito pero ustedes saben que yo me traumo fácil con esto, ni Hipo ni Astrid pueden casarse o _hacerlo_ con otras persona que no sean ellos. Y peor aun si los están obligando. **

**Yo tenía la esperanza de que Hipo impidiera la boda pero eso no paso y ¡Astrid se casó! Creo que al final ella tiene un hijo de Hipo, (aunque un está casada con el otro hombre) la verdad no sé, porque me saltee todo hasta el final para ver si Hipo irrumpía la boda.**

 **Con el paso del tiempo mi trauma desapareció un poquito pero decidí escribir un one-shot con el mismo conflicto (Astrid obligada a casarse con otro) pero con un final feliz estilo Fanatasy!**

 **Sin más preámbulos ¡A leer!**

 **Summary: ¿Raptar a la novia obligada a casarse contra su voluntad? ¿Abandonarlo todo por amor? ¿A su padre? ¿Su vida? ¿Su gente? ¿Huir para vivir felices por siempre? ¿Hasta donde se llega por amor? -Yo doy mi vida por ti Astrid...-Tu eres mi vida Hipo.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Personajes principales: Hipo y Astrid (18 años)**

 **.**

El viento soplaba con fuerza y elevaba su cabellera rubia y suelta en ondas. Astrid estaba sentada al borde del acantilada mirando el mar, para muchos parecería una estupidez o una locura o tal vez un intento de suicidio pero daba igual para ese punto de la historia. Por fin tenía todo lo que quería. Lo había estado esperando por años; ella, la aldea, sus amigos, Estoico… sus padres.

Sus padres, los mismos que ahora arruinaban esto que todos habían esperado.

Hace unos meses Hipo por fin se le declaro. La beso en ese hermoso atardecer en la orilla del dragón y dieron por oficial lo que tenían. Tres años esperando ¿Qué clase de chica espera tres años a que un chico se le declare? La respuesta, una muy enamorada.

Si bien no podía decir que era amor cuando ellos tenían quince años, lo que si era, era un profundo sentimiento de cariño, cariño que con los años creció y cuando empezaron a salir todas las emociones salieron a flote y podía decir sin dudar que sí, efectivamente ella ama a Hipo Haddock.

Pero ahora no podía decirlo en voz alta.

¿Por qué?

Porque sus padres, los que cada noche le preguntaban qué pasaba con el niño Haddock, los que la empujaban a empezar algo con él, los que daban su total consentimiento a aquella relación, esos padres, ahora la habían vendido.

Porque no existía otra palabra para lo que habían hecho. La vendieron al mejor postor. O como ellos lo llamaban, la _comprometieron_ con un _buen_ hombre de un _excelente estatus_.

Buen hombre para ellos. El tipo había ofrecido cien monedas de oro, una docena de ovejas y dos barcos por ella. Y sus padres aceptaron.

Hipo podría ser el hijo del jefe pero no poseía esa cantidad. Entonces la revelación la golpeo. Ellos no querían que ella estuviera con Hipo porque les parecía un buen muchacho para ella, sino porque en ese momento _él era el mejor para ellos._ Hipo era el hijo del jefe, heredero al trono de Berk, primer jinete de dragones, el primer vikingo en conquistar los cielos a espaldas de una Furia nocturna y acabar una guerra de 300 años. _Eso_ era Hipo para ellos. Era una escalera para ascender el nombre de los Hofferson de los mejores guerreros de clase baja a los mejores guerreros de clase alta cuya hija pronto seria esposa y con el tiempo también jefa de Berk.

Y eso valió nada cuando un extranjero treinta años mayor que ella, llego con sus montañas de oro y dijo haberse enamorado a primera vista de ella.

Ella amaba a Hipo, nadie más tenía el derecho de entrar a su vida. Pero para sus padres no conto así.

Una mano cálida le toco el hombro y ella giro levemente la cabeza para verlo.

-Puedes caerte sentada tan al borde.- Hablo con suavidad el castaño, arrodillándose a su altura.

-¿Importa?-Pregunto ella nostálgica, al borde de las lágrimas. Estas prácticamente cubrían sus ojos y no le importaba que en poco tiempo seguro caerían y se resbalarían como cascadas por sus mejillas.

-Y mucho… me muero sin ti Astrid.

-Y yo me muero sin ti Hipo…- Su respuesta había salido con hilo de voz de sus labios, siéndole imposible hablar sin gemir –Y eso es lo que pasara porque no puedo estar a tu lado…- Sin importarle ya más, los sollozos aumentaron y las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Hipo la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo y ella enterró su rostro en su pecho apretando la tela de su túnica.

El dolor que le apretaba el pecho salía al exterior en forma de lágrimas y lamentos. Hipo sabía que no había palabras para tranquilizarla ahora, más que abrazarla, frotarle la espalda con suaves caricias y ser su soporte como ella lo era con él.

-Te amo- Pronuncio sollozante la rubia –Te amo y no quiero dejarte.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz- Juntó sus frentes y ambos cerraron los ojos. El sol había terminado de ocultarse dando paso a las estrellas y el cielo nocturno.

Su cabello olía riquísimo, a diversas flores y esencias. Producto del baño aromatizante que su madre la había obligado a darse para "estar lista para su noche de bodas".

-Te amo My lady, y no te dejaré ir…

-Sabes lo que significa My lady- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Significa que eres mía. Que ya está dispuesto así, que nuestros corazones están atados y nadie tiene derecho a sacarte de mi lado.

-Ya lo hicieron…- Volvió a sollozar enterrando su rostro en su pecho, recibiendo caricias en la cabeza de parte del amor de su vida. Porque eso era él, era el amor de su vida, la única vida que tenía y no podía disfrutarla con él.

-Pase lo que pase- Susurro el castaño. -Al final estaremos juntos… aquí o en el Valhala.

-¿Por qué no en ambos?

-Sabes que haría hasta lo imposible por evitar esto.

-Ese hombre tiene todo Hipo, poder, dinero…

-Eso no lo es todo.

-Pero bastó para comprarme- Exclamo entre dientes -¿Qué pasaría nos opusiéramos a esto? Si nos enfrentáramos a él o a mis padres, tiene los contactos como para enviar a la muerte a uno de nosotros. Y no soportaría que te mataran por mi culpa.

-Jamás seria por tu culpa Astrid. No digas eso. Yo doy mi vida por ti.

-Tú eres mi vida Hipo.

El castaño abrió grandes los ojos, he inmediatamente la estrecho en fuerte abrazo. Ambos sollozando, grabando en sus mentes el calor del otro, el olor y el sentir de sus brazos rodeándolos.

Poco a poco las palabras de cariño comenzaron a ser susurradas, aparecieron pequeñas caricias en la espalda o brazos, luego los besos en la frente o mejillas, todo dio paso a besos pequeños en los labios hasta aumentar el calor en la pareja. Y entonces la palabras fueron susurradas, las que le permitían hacerla suya esta noche, ella no le daría el privilegio a nadie más si no era él. Pertenecerle únicamente al amor de su vida, regalarle su primera vez, algo imborrable que sería el recuerdo de la primera noche juntos, los primeros besos, los primeros jadeos. Se lo prometieron, ella era la única que tenía el derecho a hacerle el amor y él era el único con el derecho de hacerle el amor.

Las estrellas como único testigo de la promesa de amor eterna. Una promesa sellada en el pasto al aire libre, firmada por besos, caricias y gemidos, culminada por una pareja abrazada en el suelo cubriéndose entre sí del frio viento que les calaba la piel desnuda.

* * *

Estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, su madre terminando de arreglar su cabello y posicionando la corona nupcial sobre él. El único objeto que ella podía usar que iba a raíz con sus tradiciones. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco largo, muy ajustado en su opinión, con algunos bordados y las mangas largas pese al calor del verano.

Todo había sido hecho a capricho de su "prometido", dijo que con esto se casaban las mujeres de donde él venía. El dinero cegó tanto a sus padres que ni siquiera les importo que este tipo exigiera una boda totalmente fuera de sus costumbres, si o si dispuesta según las de él.

Hacía calor, el vestido era ajustado y la falda caía en estilo campana, las mangas eran largas porque nadie más que él tenía derecho de verla y su típica remera manga corta mostraba demasiada piel, según él. A pesar de eso el escote era realmente ajustado, haciendo resaltar sus pechos para deleite de su futuro esposo.

Una vez casada con este hombre tendría que cambiar sus propias tradiciones, hasta su forma de vestir, ya que ya no podría utilizar las mangas cortas o la falda con púas o los leggins. En su lugar serian vestidos como este, manga larga para no mostrar sus brazos pero ajustado en el busto para resaltarlo para su marido. Calor en verano pero muriéndose de frio en invierno a causa del horrible escote revelador.

Decir que odiaba a sus padres era decir poco. Nunca en ningún momento dejo de mirarlos con desprecio.

Ella había soñado su boda con Hipo tantas veces. Tal cual como las tradiciones vikingas las dictaban. Una hermosa boda al atardecer en la playa. Utilizando la corona nupcial, podía casarse con la ropa que comúnmente usaba u optar por algo más para la ocasión. El único cambio en la vestimenta, al casarse con el hijo del jefe, sería tener que utilizar algún tipo de piel sobre ella (ya sea en forma de capa o como abrigo u otra cosa) que mostrara su estatus como futura jefa o actual jefa. Y su cabello debería ir recogido (en un moño, cola de caballo u otra forma) o trenzado de la forma en que ella quisiera pero jamás suelto a no ser que fuera para su marido en su lecho matrimonial o libremente en su casa para comodidad propia. Esa era la única regla estricta que tenían. La consumación pública había sido desacreditada hace mucho.

Pero no, toda la fantasía fue tirada por la borda. Como este tipo no era de Berk y no compartían cultura, el jefe no podía hacer nada para evitar esto.

Volvió a contemplar su reflejo, "hermosa" había dicho su madre. Ella no se veía así…

* * *

Hipo no dejaba de dar vueltas por la fragua, sus manos recorrían su cabello en muchas ocasiones. Y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

Por obvias razones no fue invitado a la boda, probablemente si hubiese sido invitado ya habría hecho alguna estupidez o locura.

La puerta de la fragua se abrió rebelando a un vikingo de una pierna y un brazo, que pasaba con una expresión cansada. El vikingo se detuvo frente a su aprendiz, suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que no vayas a hacer nada- Dijo Bocón cansado.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? Porque si tienes algún idea Bocón en verdad soy todo oídos.

-Yo solo tengo una Hipo. Ve y detén esto. Pero estoy seguro que tú tienes un plan más elaborado.

-¿Un plan más elaborado? ¿Qué? ¿Entrar y raptarla? ¿Llevármela lejos y vivir felices por siempre?

-Exactamente muchacho. Exactamente…

-Aun así Bocón ¿Cómo? Es una sala llena de vikingos dispuestos a-

-A ayudarte Hipo. Te ayudaran se los pidas o no. Confían en ti como vikingo y… como futuro jefe de Berk.

El chico suspiro -Mi padre te pidió que vinieras a decirme esto ¿cierto?

-Puede ser… sí. Él debe ser testigo de la boda como jefe. Pero agradécelo. De otro modo ya te habrían tirado de la oreja, regañado y obligado a hacer algo aun sin un plan.

Hipo volvió a suspirar y se dio la vuelta, apoyado en la ventana de la fragua. Ya era de noche, a esa misma hora la noche anterior había estado disfrutando de los suaves gemidos de su lady bajo él.

-¿Qué hago Bocón?

-Una estupidez Hipo… o como Astrid las llamaba una Hipo idea.

Sonrió. –Bien… necesito tu ayuda.

El herrero sonrió y carcajeo de alegría –Ese es mi muchacho.

* * *

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par, la balada de los músicos empezó a sonar, los vikingos se pusieron de pie y Astrid debió entrar lentamente por el pasillo. Su rostro con una mirada sombría pese a lo que le había dicho su madre sobre sonreír y las señas que le hacía para que lo hiciese. Ella jamás le regalaría una sonrisa a sus padres o al tipo frente a ella.

Una vez que llego a su lado, el hombre la tomo de la mano, fría y dura. No como las manos cálidas, callosas del trabajo en la herrería pero suaves, a las que ella tan acostumbrada estaba. Frente a ella el hombre designado para llevar a cabo la ceremonia comenzó a hablar.

Nada como sus tradiciones. Los vikingos tenían a gente especial para llevar a cabo estas ceremonias, ¿Qué le daba el toque especial si era algo que pudiera hacer cualquiera? El vikingo frente a ella hablaba de los deberes de un marido en el trabajo y de los de una esposa en la casa, también hablaba de los deberes de la mujer para con el hombre en la intimidad. Nada como el respeto mutuo, el amor ante todo y el compromiso que planteaba la sociedad vikinga.

No podía creer que tendría que besar a ese hombre terminado la ceremonia, sus labios solo le pertenecían a Hipo a nadie más. Y luego seguiría la noche de bodas, donde esas horribles y viejas manos la recorrerían con total derecho. Apretó los labios reprimiendo un gemido. Esto tenia que ser una horrible pesadilla.

Logró ver a Estoico por el rabillo del ojo. Se veía triste, deprimido y la miraba compasión he impotencia.

El aire frio le caló por la espalda enviándole series de escalofríos por la columna y enfriando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Al final una de ellas se le escapo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los labios y reprimiendo un sollozo. Tenía la cabeza gacha, no veía nada, no quería ver a nada ni nadie.

Se escuchó un portazo, el frio se acabó, el sonido de pasos presurosos tras ella… no, paso, y el metal chocando contra la superficie de madera.

El vikingo que relataba se calló, todos se callaron. Ella abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta rogando porque sus sospechas fueran ciertas y no fuera un engaño del destino. Pero efectivamente tras ella un Hipo Haddock caminaba presuroso hacia ella.

La chica abrió grandes sus azules ojos cristalinos y de un movimiento sorpresivo aparto su mano del agarre del hombre y troto unos pasos hasta encontrarse con el chico. Desgraciadamente no había quedado tan lejos del hombre como le habría gustado solo a unos tres pasos de distancia.

-Hipo- Susurro sin aliento.

-Por favor no hagas esto.- Rogo él en un susurro pero no hablaban lo suficientemente bajo como para que en el salón no los escucharan.

Ella quedo con la boca medio abierta sin saber que decir.

-Perdón- Se disculpó él –Me corrijo, no dejare que hagas esto Astrid. No te casaras.

La chica abrió y cerró la boca un centenar de veces como un pez. – ¿Qué?- Pronuncio por fin. Hipo tomo suavemente su mano, dejándole pequeñas caricias en esta con su pulgar.

-Dije...- Repitió suavemente, con una sonrisa y una cálida mirada en su rostro –Que no dejare que te cases.

-Que osadía.- Hablo el hombre tras ella –Ordenar de esa forma a una mujer-

-¡Él no me obliga a nada!- Grito Astrid. Las primeras palabras directas que le decía al tipo desde que lo había conocido.

-Nadie puede obligarte a nada My lady- Volvió a hablar Hipo, tan suavemente como si la interrupción jamás hubiese pasado. –No pueden obligarte a casarte, dices que no y es no Astrid.- Hipo entrelazo con un poco más de fuerza sus manos, llevo la otra a la mejilla de la rubia y tiernamente acerco sus rostros para un pequeño beso. Todos en el salón jadearon, algunos mantenían sus expresiones de asombro y a otros la sorpresa los acompañaba de una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus bocas, como era el caso de sus amigos.

Tras ellos el "prometido" de Astrid estaba a punto de estallar, con tic en su ojo izquierdo, las manos temblando y cerrándose en puños. Tomo la espada de un vikingo a su lado y la desenvaino. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, de ella entro corriendo y gritando un vikingo con la lengua afuera como un loco y una expresión que daba miedo: Bocón.

En lugar de su mano faltante había una taza de hidromiel y en su otra mano un martillo alzado en el aire. El rubio herrero corrió en dirección al hombre que lo miro con una expresión horrorizada mientras el "loco" corría hacia él.

Hipo tomó de la mano a Astrid con más fuerza llamando su atención, ella lo vio y él le sonrió. Para seguidamente empujarla corriendo por las puertas del gran salón.

-¿Hipo qué haces?- Preguntó ella una vez que llegaron al helado viento de la noche y bajaban presurosos las escaleras.

-Rapto a la novia. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Ella rio –Me encanta Babe.

La pareja corrió por las calles del pueblo a toda la velocidad que podían con el vestido de Astrid y la pierna de metal de Hipo.

-¿Amor a dónde vamos?

-A tu casa.

-¿¡A mi casa!?

El chico rio. –Si.

Una vez que llegaron, afuera de esta había unas cuantas maletas y un Chimuelo junto a una Tormenta esperándolos.

-Explícame amor.

-Mientras yo hacía un poco de tiempo en la ceremonia Bocón corrió a mi casa y empaco unas cosas mías y las trajo aquí junto con Chimuelo y Tormenta. Antes de que yo irrumpiera en la boda lo ayude a bajar tus maletas que por cierto parece que tu madre empaco con anticipación para cuando te… mudaras- explico él mientras juntos enganchaban las cosas a las sillas de montar de los dragones.- Luego él entro corriendo al gran salón fingiendo estar ebrio y loco para darnos tiempo de huir. No es el plan más elaborado que he hecho pero henos aquí.

Astrid tiro al suelo una de las maletas que estaba enganchando, tomo a Hipo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a ella para un beso, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te amo- Le susurro ella –Vámonos de aquí.

Terminaron de enganchar las pocas maletas restantes he Hipo monto a Chimuelo, con un hábil movimiento la tomo de la cintura y la sentó frente a él en sus piernas estilo princesa, ya que el vestido le habría hecho imposible sentarse como normalmente lo hacía.

Chimuelo y Tormenta alzaron vuelo, a Astrid se le escapo un grito por la rapidez con la que la Furia llego al aire y por el vértigo que le daba la posición en la que estaba. Miraron Berk desde la altura, era hermoso.

-¿Qué harás con tu padre amor? ¿Abandonarlo?

-Le deje una carta, Bocón le explicara el resto y probablemente él ya sabía que yo haría algo así.- Astrid enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejo su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

-Te amo.

Hipo beso su cabeza –Te amo My lady.

-¿Por qué aún no han salido a buscarnos? ¿Por qué no nos prosiguieron los guardias de ese hombre?

-Porque todo el pueblo lleva años esperando vernos juntos. Y están de nuestro lado… los están deteniendo.

Astrid le sonrió a Hipo, una cálida sonrisa acompañada de una cálida sensación que pensó que nunca más sentiría otra vez. Lo beso. Un beso pequeño en los labios pero que era más que suficiente para ambos.

Con una última mirada y un movimiento al pedal de Chimuelo, la Furia Nocturna y la Nadder emprendieron vuelo lejos de Berk. Volaron unas horas con los jinetes abrazos disfrutando de su calor y el alivio de estar juntos.

Después de unas horas llegaron a un pueblo lejos de Berk, donde tenían mucho territorio para urbanizar pero sin embargo un pequeño pueblo se alzaba bien iluminado a la atura de la costa. Hipo y Estoico había ido una vez a implementarles la verdad de lo dragones que pronto se asentó en ellos.

No llevaban mucho dinero pero les alcanzo para alquilar una habitación por unos días con unos establos para los dragones.

Una vez en la calidez del cuarto, los besos en el cuello no se hicieron esperar. Las manos de Hipo se arrastraron por el torso de la rubia acariciándola con afán y amor, finalmente sus manos encontraron el cierre del vestido en la espalda, lo deslizo suavemente y este cayó al suelo de un rápido movimiento.

Los susurros de amor le siguieron, con las palabras más dulces que tuvieran para pronunciarse. Más caricias y besos, terminando envueltos en las sabanas del cálido colchón gimiendo sus nombres en palabras de amor. Hasta dormirse en los brazos del otro por el resto de la noche. Como siempre seria…

.

.

 **Muy bien, espero les haya gustado. Háganmelo saber en un hermoso review :D. Como dije antes, esto es un one-shot por lo que es un capitulo único pero estoy muy (demasiado) tentada a hacer de esto una historia completa, ¿Qué opinan?**

 **EvlR: ¿En serio pensaste que había matado a alguien? Jaja, bueno en cierto modo esa era la intención. Me alegra que te haya resultado gracioso, ojala este cap te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto. CHAUSIS**

 **Gracias por los Followers y favs a: Haru Kuga y Melgamonster.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	8. Crisis de Pareja

**¿Dije especial del día de la madre? Jajaja (El que tuvo que haber salido hace meses y no tiene sentido que publique ahora pero lo hare igual). Un pequeño dreabble que se me ocurrió y no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza. Se sitúa en "Dragones: Carrera al borde". Disfruten!**

 **Gracias por los followers a: Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho y a Patsi24.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a: Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho, Patsi24 y a Karla Paola Bello.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Anonimus: Wow, cuanta emoción. Por supuesto que hare la historia. Solo tengo que terminar con la actual, aclarar un poco más la idea y la publicare. Gracias por comentar y dejar tu opinión. Saludos.**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece. Si algún personaje no pertenece a las películas, series o libros, es invención mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Crisis de pareja_

-Por favor- Rogó el joven vikingo, por tal vez decima vez esa noche. Nadie le respondió. –Por favor- Volvió a rogar. Nada.

Hipo suspiro y apoyo su cabeza contra la madera de la puerta de su cabaña. Hacía ya como media hora que estaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho para mantener el calor en la fría noche.

-Juro que lo siento. No volveré a decir nada así. Pero por favor. ¡Hace frio aquí afuera!

Nada.

-¿Vas a dejar que me muera de frio?

Un golpe en la puerta fue su única respuesta.

Escucho varias voces que se acercaban hablando amenamente, pero poco le importo. Había faltado a la cena en la caceta del grupo, Heather había preparado deliciosas piernas de pollo, pero no tenía tiempo. Esto era más importante. Le preguntaron si se quedaría a cenar con ellos pero en cuanto vieron su cara de mal humor y su rotundo NO, optaron por mejor dejar de preguntar. Desde entonces hacia ya más de media hora que estaba muriéndose de frio allí afuera.

-Por favor. Juro que no volveré a decir o hacer nada como eso. ¡Pero por favor! No quiero morir de frio. El suelo es duro y hace mucho, mucho frio. Y tu jamás me dejarías morir ¿Verdad?- Pregunto esperanzado.

Otro golpe en la puerta fue su respuesta y sus esperanzas cayeron al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza derrotado.

-¡Por favor! Juro que no volverá a suceder. Vamos a superar esto. Es solo una crisis. Saldremos adelante.

.

.

Los seis chicos caminaban por el puente que conectaba las cabañas hablando animadamente. Era una noche hermosa más allá del frio. Habían visto la mala expresión de su jefe y amigo, pero independientemente de eso decidieron preguntarle aun si quería ir a caminar por la playa. Hasta que…

-Por favor. Juro que no volveré a decir o hacer nada como eso. ¡Pero por favor! No quiero morir de frio. El suelo es duro y hace mucho, mucho frio. Y tú jamás me dejarías morir ¿Verdad?- Esa era la voz de Hipo. Escucharon un fuerte golpe contra la madera y se apresuraron a rodear la cabaña corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Por favor! Juro que no volverá a suceder. Vamos a superar esto. Es solo una crisis. Saldremos adelante- Lloriqueo.

Silencio. Y seis atónitos vikingos mirándolo con las bocas abiertas.

–Te dejare dormir conmigo cuando llueva. Te hare tus comidas favoritas. ¡Por favor!

En definitiva el joven chico tenía una crisis.

-¿Hipo que…?- Preguntó Astrid. Pero fu interrumpida por su novio.

-Te lo ruego. ¡Déjame entrar!

Un gruñido de disgusto fue la respuesta.

En ese momento Hipo se paró repentinamente y apoyó las manos contra la puerta.

-¡Chimuelo déjame entrar!- Exigió.

El dragón le gruño.

-Comprare el aceite para tus escamas que Johan me ofreció. Lo juro. Pero no me dejes aquí.

Hipo golpeo su frente contra la madera de la puerta.

Astrid les hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que mejor se alejaran, con cuidado rodearon al castaño y rápidamente se alejaron de él corriendo por el puente, tratando de ocultar sus pequeñas risas. Ahora tenía una especie de… ¿Crisis de pareja? Se burlarían de él más tarde.

Por ahora solo lo dejarían rogando y ofreciéndole a Chimuelo ¿Masajear sus escamas?

-… Y puliré la roca en la que duermes, te comprare un rollo enorme de lana para que juegues con él, no te retare cuando corras a los Terrores Terribles, conseguiré ese pescado que tanto te gusta, te frotare aceite todas la noches para darle ese brillo especial a tus escamas que tanto amas y hare lo que me pidas por el resto del mes…

.

 **¿Un poco raro? Muy posiblemente. Fue un placer escribir. Nos leemos pronto. CHAUSIS.**


	9. Snoggletog

**Lo único que voy a decir es: YA NO ME CREAN NADA.**

 **Cumpliré todas de las peticiones que me hagan pero primero viene un especial de Snoggletog a último minuto.**

 **Una pequeña aclaración antes de comenzar. En este one-shot Hipo y Astrid aun no están comprometidos y su relación sigue siendo un secreto.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, si algún personaje no pertenece a la película, serie o libros, es invención mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Snoggletog era (por mucho) la época más esperada por casi todos los vikingos. La festividad comenzaba definitivamente tres días antes de la fecha establecida, sin embargo para los Berkianos iniciaba semana antes, mientras se preparaban a comprar comida, adornos, regalos y vestimenta para estrenar. Muchos también se preparaban a despedir a sus dragones, dado que en aquella época del año viajaban a una isla a tener a sus crías.

Era la misma rutina desde hacía tres años, cuando hicieron la paz con los dragones. Durante aquellos últimos meses Hipo y la pandilla habían estado en la orilla del dragón, arreglando un par de cosas pendientes que les quedaron desde la derrota definitiva (o eso esperaban) de Viggo y sus secuaces.

Todos estaban reunidos frente a un gran escenario de piedra que había en el pueblo, allí el jefe hacia gran parte de anuncios importantes como este. Oficializando la apertura de Snoggletog. Cuando el jefe termino de dar su discurso festivo, un par de dragones fueron disparados al cielo haciendo unos cuantos trucos y culminando con lanzar sus llamas al azul nocturno a modo de fuegos artificiales. Obvio habían sido entrenados por los jinetes para tal demostración.

Con la fiesta oficialmente abierta los vikingos se dispersaron felices a decorar sus hogares o seguir sus tradiciones familiares.

Una vez que todos se fueron solo quedaron en el enorme espacio vacío los seis jinetes de dragones.

-Wow- Exclamo Brutilda con la mirada fija en el viejo escenario - ¿Hipo como hace tu padre para repetir el mismo y aburrido discurso todos los años sin dormirse?

-Oye- Reto su hermano gemelo –Yo iba a decir eso.

El resto solo río mientras ambos hermanos caían al suelo en plena pelea.

-Ey… ¿pasa algo?- Pregunto Hipo a Astrid, el chico tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de su novia, esta no había reído de las ocurrencias de los gemelos como el resto y estaba algo pálida, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Eh? No, no. No pasa nada.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto besando su mano –Te noto algo pálida… y distante.

-Segura.- La chica le compartió a su novio una tímida y pequeña sonrisa. Aprovechando que no había nadie Hipo tomo su barbilla y la acerco a si para besarla.

Astrid suspiro cuando sus labios se juntaron, sus manos se aferraban a su cuello abrazándose más a él y profundizando el contacto de sus labios.

-Ay no empiecen- Se quejo la gemela, dejando su brazo en el aire en pleno movimiento por pegarle a su hermano.

-Si quieren estar solos solo tienen que decirlo, pero no nos ahuyenten así- Respaldo Brutacio.

Ambos hermanos se pararon y se fueron, dejando a los tortolos en su demostración de amor. Patán solo hizo un "Dheaj" sacando la lengua y siguió a los gemelos. Mientras Patapez solo se fue sin decir palabra.

Después de un tiempo ambos se separaron con pequeño suspiro y juntaron sus frentes.

Hipo se mordió el labio antes de abrir los ojos y mirarla con un brillo especial cargado de anhelo.

-Papá estará ocupado en la decoración de la plaza y el Gran Salón ¿Planeas algo con tu familia para esta noche?

Podía ver la ansiedad en sus facciones y como sus manos se cerraban en puños alrededor de su cintura en su remera, esperando una respuesta negativa. Ella le sonrió y se acerco más a él, pensando en su respuesta por el revoltijo malestar en su estomago.

-Mmmmm no…-Susurro –Estoy totalmente libre para ti.

-¿Toda la noche?

-Toda la noche.

-Siendo así… hay un cálido fuego, velas y una cena romántica esperándonos en la cala.

La chica le sonrió y unió sus manos mientras ambos caminaban hacia la cala.

.

.

Astrid abrió los ojos pesadamente, acurrucándose aun más contra el cálido cuerpo que la abrazaba a su lado. Hipo se giro y la presiono contra su pecho desnudo mientras los hundía aun más en las pieles.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó ella.

-No se… temprano, aun es de mañana.- Ella suspiro y lo abrazo aun más fuerte. El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo contra el de ella contrastaba contra el frio del invierno. –En un rato habrá que regresar.

Ella se quejo apretando el abrazo entre ellos. –No quiero…

-Hace frio… Te puedes enfermar.

-Era mejor en la Orilla…

Hipo se rio contra su cabello y froto sus manos contra su espalda tratando de mantener caliente su piel.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque podíamos quedarnos toda la noche… y la mañana y a veces la tarde, en tu cama, calentitos, abrazados y…

-Y _jugando_ …- Completo él con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, posicionándose sobre ella y besando su cuello, mientras la chica dejaba escapar pequeñas risas.

-Sí. " _Jugando_ ".

Las sensaciones y las caricias de la noche anterior se repitieron entre la pareja. Una vez terminaron ambos se vistieron y se apresuraron a sus casas antes de que sus padres notaran su ausencia. Con mucho sigilo Chimuelo se aferro del alfeizar de la ventana de Astrid y la chica entro a su cuarto. Con un último beso la pareja se despidió.

Cuando Hipo llego a su casa encontró a su padre durmiendo en el sillón frente al fuego casi extinto de la chimenea, él y Chimuelo se apresuraron a subir las escaleras sin hacer chirriar la madera.

Con un suspiro de alivio el castaño se recostó en su cama mientras el dragón en su roca del piso. Hipo sonrió para si mismo y se tapó con las mantas. –Duerme bien amigo- El dragón le respondió con un suave gruñido y en cuestión de segundos estaba en el mundo de los sueños. En cuestión de minutos Hipo lo seguía descansando lo que no pudo en la noche.

Era el segundo día de festejo, casi todo el pueblo estaba reunido en el Gran Salón y quienes no estaban allí se preparaban para ir. Los habían visitado jefes de otras islas, entre ellos los Berserkers. Sobraba decir que Patapez estaba más que emocionado por ver a Heather. Sin embargo lo que sorprendió a toda la pandilla fue el hecho de que Astrid no había mostrado emoción, o por lo menos no la verdadera.

Hipo no la veía desde su pequeña aventura en la cala y antes de eso ya la había visto rara. Cuando fue a visitarla su madre le dijo que ella estaba bien y solo era un poco de malestar en su estomago. Aunque Hipo estaba seguro de que esa información era incorrecta o no del todo cierta.

Si conocía bien a Astrid (Y vaya que la conocía), ella había minimizado la situación para que nadie se preocupara y menos en pleno festejo.

Era ya de noche, y no había nadie en las calles de Berk. Todos estaban en el Gran Salón esperando a que fueran las doce para celebrar Snoggletog y entregar sus regalos. Todos excepto Astrid.

En cuanto pudo Hipo se separo de su padre, los demás jefes y herederos, se dirigió a las calles del pueblo con Chimuelo a su lado.

Rápidamente llego a casa de la rubia y tocó la puerta suavemente.

-¿Astrid? ¿My lady estas despierta?- Al no recibir contestación Hipo suspiro, le pareció estúpido intentarlo pero aun así lo hizo, probó la manija de la puerta para ver si esta abría y para su sorpresa lo hizo.

Astrid no dejaría la puerta sin llave.

Con cuidado se adentro en la casa encontrando todo a oscuras. Miro a ambos lados de la habitación y no vio a nadie.

-¿Astrid?- Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Hipo?- Contesto esta sorprendida.

-Dioses al fin contestas. Amor ¿Dónde estás?

-En mi cuarto. Pero no… no subas aun no-

Hipo rápidamente se apresuro a subir las escaleras sin escuchar las quejas de su novia. Al llegar al cuarto encontró todo iluminado únicamente por la tenue luz de una vela en el escritorio. La rubia estaba en el suelo con la cabeza escondida en un bote. Hipo no necesitaba mucho para saber que vomitaba.

-Dioses Astrid… -Corrió a su lado, agachándose junto a ella y tomando unos mechones sueltos de su trenza, mientras la rubia devolvía en el balde todo su almuerzo. –Sabia que estabas mal… vamos a ir a ver a Gothi.

-No… estoy bien.- Respondió con la garganta seca y tosiendo.

-Astrid no. No mientas.

-No Hipo solo…- Suspiró- Solo abrázame.

La chica se acurruco contra él apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos y le dejaba un cálido beso en la cabeza.

-¿Mejor?- Le susurro.

-Mejor… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque Snoggletog no es lo mismo sin ti… para estar contigo. Y darte esto.

De entre sus ropas Hipo saco un pequeño paquete envuelto mientras ella se le quedo viendo.

-¿Qué es?

-Tendrás que abrirlo para averiguarlo.

Astrid se mordió el labio y escondió su mirada de él entre el pecho del chico. Con todo su problema se había olvidado por completo del regalo.

-Ey… ¿Qué pasa?

-Con todo me olvide de tu regalo…- Susurro ella avergonzada. Él en cambio solo se rio un poco.

-Tonta- Susurro besando su cabello. –No tienes que darme nada. Pero si insistes con un beso es suficiente.

-Pero te doy besos todos los días.

-Oh, ¿En cerio…?- Bromeo él. Acercando su rostro al de su novia y dándole un pequeño beso. –Llevas todo el día aquí.

-Mmmmm, un pequeño paseo no me haría mal.

La pareja se levanto y salió de la casa. Chimuelo los esperaba afuera y les dio una de sus típicas y tiernas sonrisas chimuelas al verlos.

Hipo se sentó primero sobre el dragón acomodando su pie prostético. Mientras Astrid se le quedo mirando al lugar vacio frente a él como si no supiera que hacer. Lo que fue estúpido teniendo en cuenta que habían tenido miles de vuelos románticos. El chico extendió una mano a su novia con un "ven", ella se le acerco medio temerosa. Hipo la sentó frente a él estilo princesa y sujetándola con fuerza para que no cayera.

En cuanto alzaron vuelo el frio de la noche toco sus rostros. La sensación comúnmente refrescante solo palideció aun más el rostro de su acompañante.

-¿Estás bien?- Su voz reflejaba solo preocupación.

-Si…-Hablo ella insegura. – Solo… un vuelo lento ¿si?

Hipo beso su mejilla y ajusto su agarre en su cintura. –Como My lady ordene.

Pronto volaron a través del pueblo envueltos en un cómodo silencio romántico. Astrid se acurruco aun más contra el pecho de su acompañante, escuchando los calmantes latidos de su corazón.

-Hipo…-Susurro ella, pronto se mordió el labio, tratando de encontrar valor cerrando los ojos y no mirarlo. –Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué sucede?- La mano del chico viajo a su mejilla dejando suaves caricias en su piel.

Dioses ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan tierno? Tierno y amable, lindo, inteligente, bueno y tierno… y lindo y aun más tierno y lindo.

-¿Me amas?- Las palabras salieron de sus labios por si solas sin que se diera cuenta. Ella no pudo hacer más que arrepentirse en cuanto lo dijo.

-Te amo…-Le susurro. -¿No te lo he dicho ya?

-Muchas veces.-Confeso ella, levantando la mirada para ver sus orbes verdes.

-¿Segura?- Bromeo él en tono juguetón. Ella río.

-Muy segura.

-Mmmmmm te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Oh y te amo.- Ambos rieron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios. -¿Quedo claro?- Ella solo asintió y él le dejo otro beso en los labios. –Bien… ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Pues…

Con una explosión, un fuerte choque tras ellos y un grito de " _Por Loki_ " perdieron el equilibrio. Debido a su posición Astrid no pudo sujetarse y se resbalo, las manos de Hipo no llegaron a atraparla.

-¡Astrid!

Rápidamente el Furia Nocturna y su jinete se apresuraron en picada hacia abajo para atrapar a la chica que gritaba en plena caída.

Chimuelo llego a Astrid he Hipo la atrapo en sus brazos justo a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado a su jadeante novia. No era la primera vez que sucediera algo si, pero jamás la había visto así de… aterrada.

-No- Confeso. –Bájame de aquí.

Hipo juro que mataría a los gemelos de inmediato. Aun sin su dragón esos dos habían encontrado la forma de maniobrar a uno que se había quedado en Berk dado que los ciclos de apareamiento de la especie no coincidían con los de los demás dragones.

Una vez en tierra firme, Chimuelo aterrizo frente a la herrería. Hipo no perdió tiempo y cargo a su novia estilo nupcial hasta el pequeño cuarto en el fondo que estaba hecho exclusivamente para él.

Dejó a Astrid sentada en su cama y se apresuro a arrodillarse a su lado examinando su rostro en precaución a posibles heridas.

Rápidamente corrió y encontró un balde con agua, comenzó pasarle un paño húmedo por su rostro. La chica aun tenía la respiración acelerada, el rostro pálido y una mirada en shock.

-Astrid escúchame.- Tomó su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo. –Iré por Gothi ¿De acuerdo?- Antes de que pudiera terminar de levantarse fue detenido por una mano más pequeña y un "No". –Pero…

-Sin peros… solo quédate. Estoy mejor.

Sin creer en sus palabras Hipo acerco una silla a ella y se sentó. –Amor…

-NO… Estoy bien- Respondió con la respiración algo acelerada –Solo, dame un poco de tiempo y… y me calmare.

La chica tomo las manos del castaño entre las suyas, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar hondo intentando calmarse. Luego de unos minutos abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos encontrándose con los verdes preocupados de su novio.

-Ya esta…-Susurro.-Estoy bien.

-Ast-

-Te decía…-Lo interrumpió –Había algo que quería decirte.

Hipo suspiro y la miro. Resignado sabiendo que no lo dejarían ir por Gothi.

Astrid pareció frustrase también ya que resoplo y bajo la mirada con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, negando con la cabeza.

-Ya… Shsss- La tranquilizo él llevando unos mechones de pelo tras su oreja y acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-No sé por dónde empezar.- Confesó.

-No te preocupes, tomate tú tiempo.

Ambos se hundieron en el silencio mientras Astrid reflexionaba he Hipo le acariciaba el rostro con la yema de sus dedos a modo tranquilizante. La pesadez que había llenado la atmosfera desapareció por un ambiente más cálido y liviano.

-Hace unas semanas…- Comenzó. –que… no me he sentido muy bien.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Gothi?

-Si… No estoy enferma. Pero me he sentido muy mal… No sabía qué hacer. Como decírtelo…

Otro silencio inundo la habitación, esta vez recargándola de dudas de parte de ambos lados de la pareja. La rubia apretó más fuerte las manos del chico y suspiro.

-Hace dos meses que no me viene…- Dijo ella, con las mejillas coloradas ante tal confesión. Debía admitir que una pequeña parte de ella sintió ganas de cachetear a su novio cuando vio su cara de confusión. Suspiro. Llevo ambas manos del chico a su vientre y las dejos allí. –Hace dos meses… que no me viene Hipo.- Repitió ella, esta vez más lento y haciendo énfasis en las palabras. –Tengo un retraso… de dos meses.

Hipo llevo su mirada a sus manos en el vientre de su novia y luego a sus ojos.

-No…

Astrid suspiro frustrada. No le quedaba más que ser directa.

-Hipo… estoy embarazada.

Las palabras de fundieron a su alrededor. La mirada de Hipo al inicio parecía de confusión, para abrir paso a la sorpresa, dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y tratando de formar palabras sin éxito.

Los minutos que pasaron parecieron interminables para la pareja. El castaño solo se quedo viendo el suelo pensativo durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el chico suspiro y llevo sus manos a su rostro, luego a su cabeza tirando de los mechones castaños.

-Hace… ¿Cuánto?- Tragó duro y negó -¿Cuánto hace ya que lo sabes?

-Unas semanas… -Astrid podía ver la confusión en sus ojos y en su respiración agitada.

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Mmmmm, Gothi dijo que probablemente dos meses.

-Dioses…

El chico volvió tirar de sus mechones de cabello y bajó la mirada al suelo. Estaban en un problema, un problema muy serio.

-Por Thor mi padre me matara… ¡Dioses! _Tu_ padre me castrara.

Astrid no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que salió de sus labios. Tomó una de las manos del castaño y la besó. –No dejare que eso pase.

Con otro suspiro de parte del chico se volvieron a sumir en el silencio. Si para ella había sido difícil de asumir cuando Gothi se lo "dijo", aun con todas sus sospechas, no se imaginaba lo que debía de ser para él que no había sospechado nada.

Astrid se acerco un poco más a él y comenzó a acariciar su rostro como él lo hacía con ella cuando estaba nerviosa. Hipo volvió a llevar sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndose los ojos, quedó con los codos apoyados en las rodillas durante mucho tiempo… tal vez demasiado. Astrid empezaba a temer que jamás reaccionara.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho afuera del lugar, seguido de gritos de júbilo. Ya eran las doce y Snoggletog había comenzado. Siendo la hora de celebrar e intercambiar regalos. Astrid no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que se formo en su rostro. Sin embargo esta desapareció cuando escucho un susurro cerca de ella. Giro el rostro y vio a Hipo con las manos cubriéndole la boca y la vista fija en la pared.

Como si el castaño hubiese entendido lo que los ojos de la rubia le decían, volvió a pronunciar lo que había dicho, aunque su acompáñate no llego a oírlo tampoco.

-¿Q-qué?- Astrid se le acerco un poco más, pronto los ojos de Hipo dejaron la pared y la miraron a ella. Al instante reconoció mil emociones en sus ojos. Mayormente sorpresa.

-Soy papá- Volvió a pronunciar por tercera vez, tomando las manos de Astrid entre las suyas. La misma Astrid quedó sorprendida por sus palabras, incapaz de decir algo.

-S-si…- Dijo por fin- Si, lo sé.

-Soy papá- Repitió el chico más emocionado. Con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Inmediatamente Astrid reconoció la felicidad y una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. –Astrid, soy papá.

-SI Hipo, lo sé- Le dijo con la misma emoción. –Lo sé, lo sé.

Con toda alegría que tenia Hipo se paró y la tomo en sus brazos haciéndola girar con él en el lugar, mientras ambos reían.

-Dioses no lo puedo creer My lady… es el mejor regalo que podrías darme- Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa he Hipo la beso incontables veces en los labios con mucha rapidez.

-No… no entiendo. ¿No tienes miedo?

-Por Thor… estoy aterrado. Pero feliz… muy feliz. -Ambos volvieron a reír y se abrazaron con fuerza. – Que Freya me ampare, tu padre me castrara si no me mata primero.

-Ya te dije que no dejare que eso suceda- Comentó posando una mano en su mejilla y compartiéndole una pequeña sonrisa que el chico le devolvió. Aunque al instante los ojos de su novio se abrieron como platos con miedo reflejado en ellos.

-Dioses… Los gemelos te tiraron de Chimuelo, debo llevarte con Gothi- Dijo con miedo palpable en su vos.

-Estoy bien Hipo solo-

-Sin peros… Vamos.

Sin más protestas el chico se llevo a su novia con la anciana del pueblo. Sorprendentemente esta se encontró en su casa pese a estar en plena festividad.

Luego de un chequeo y asegurarle a Hipo cinco veces que todo estaría bien (además de un golpe con su bastón para que dejara de preguntar), la pareja volvió al pueblo y caminaron juntos de la mano.

-Cierto…- Hipo se detuvo en seco, y de entre sus ropas volvió a sacar la pequeña caja envuelta en papel rosa. –Es hora de que abras esto…- Astrid tomó el paquete y rompió el envoltorio, al abrir la cajita sus ojos se encontraron con una A tallada en plata, la cual era cruzada por dos hachas tras ella que formaban una X. –¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta… -Contestó con una pequeña risita. Hipo tomó ambas puntas de la cadena y las ató en el cuello de la rubia, colocándole así la cadena. Astrid le sonrió y llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos acercaron sus rostros hasta besarse, las manos de la chica viajaron hasta estar en el cuello del castaño y sus dedos se enredaban en los mechones de cabello, mientras el chico la abrazo por la cintura y la elevo unos centímetros del suelo, pegándola aun más a si mismo mientras jugaban con sus bocas.

El tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo y no sabían cuanto tiempo pasaron así hasta que un fuerte golpe los arrastro de nuevo a la tierra. Aun abrazados giraron sus rostros rápidamente y se encontraron con Estoico y Bocón viéndolos con la boca ligeramente abierta. El segundo había tenido una caja llena de botellas de hidromiel en sus manos, que ahora yacía en el suelo.

La joven pareja intercambio una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Rápidamente los gritos de apogeo del par frente a ellos comenzaron.

Al menos ahora ya tenían resuelto la parte de hacer pública su relación.

En definitiva este había sido un Snoggletog con los mejores regalos para muchos.

.

.

 **Y eso fue todo.**

 **Mikita: Jaja, pues hacerles pensar eso fue la idea original. Que bueno que te haya hecho reír. Siempre creí que no estaba hecha para escribir humor. Gracias por tu review. Saludos**

 **Nota importante: En el one-shot se menciona que los vikingos inauguran Snoggletog tres días antes de la fecha original, y que esperan hasta las doce en el segundo día para comenzar a festejar, esta información es falsa, simplemente la añadí para meter relleno al one-shot.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos quienes se toman tiempo de leer, comentar, o agregar a favoritos o followers. Nos leemos pronto. CHAUSIS!**


End file.
